Our Different Story
by FlyHalf16
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka pairing songfics with different themes. Some may be more violent than the others, depending on the song that's in it. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**At first I didn't want to post this here because I didn't know what you would think but after thinking about it for almost four days I decided that I will post it. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**Turn me on by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj. I mostly chose it because I like the beat and it really fit in with my Anisoka story that runs in my head. Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes or if I repeated myself. I just really wanted to present Ahsoka in a darker light, ready to except her faith and how Anakin's return made it easier for her. I usually hate when the characters are OOC but something made me do this. Listen to the song while reading, if you can.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Docta docta, need you back home baby**_**  
><strong>_**Docta Docta, where you at?**_**  
><strong>_**Give me somethin'**_

Anakin has been missing for almost a month now. Ahsoka has been given a new master-Obi-Wan- and they have been given a mission to retrieve a pirate leader that has been attacking ships around Ryloth. They have been given a small squad of clones from the 501'st. Rex was not among them. He too has been presumed dead at the same time Anakin has been, but after a week they found his body on the battlefield where they went missing. They kept looking just because of Ahsoka's request. The council noticed Ahsoka's attachment issue, but Ahsoka really didn't care. All she wanted was her master, her best and closest friend back. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted him to finish her training. She also felt more for her master that meets the eye. She loved him in a non relationship kind a way because attachments were forbidden. She would... Did just look at him and admire every aspect of his body, personality and what he did.

_**I need your love**_**  
><strong>_**I need your love**_**  
><strong>_**I need your lovin'**_

She would be ok with it if Anakin would return her feelings but that seemed impossible. He was six years older than her, much more mature-even tho she hated to say it- and she was just a girl. He was a man. A very muscular and handsome man. Not to mention gentle and very protective... It really showed that she missed him.

_**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**_

She would always turn to him if she needed help and he would help her. Not just in a Padawan-master way. If she felt angry or sad, if she had a bad dream, he would help her get thru it and help her understand.

_**My body needs a hero **_**  
><strong>_**Come and save me**_

As if it was her destiny to get caught on every mission, it happened the same on this one. She let the pirate leader out of sight for a second and the next thing she knew she was dragged to a cell on the pirates homeland Florrum. She has been here before so she knew the place when she saw it. When the pirates realized she was awake they pulled her up and made her walk along. From a corner of her eye she saw a familiar shape curdled up against the wall in one of the cells. He looked asleep so Ahsoka lightly coughed while passing by. The pirates stopped and pulled her back. From a cell in front of her yelling occurred and a man was thrown across the hall and slammed in to a wall. The pirates surrounding Ahsoka laughed viciously as if they heard the funniest joke ever and went to pick him up. Two stayed with Ashoka. That gave her enough time to look at the form she felt was familiar. He seemed to have waken up but looked drunk. Ahsoka quickly turned away and was led five cells away from the guy.

She was pushed in to a small room with chains hanging from the ceiling. They roughly twisted her hands in to them and hang her 30 centimeters above the ground.

_**Something tells me you know how to save me**_**  
><strong>_**I've been feeling weird (oh)**_**  
><strong>_**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**_

She hoped her master would come and rescue her somehow. That he would come to aid her in what seemed to be in the darkest times of all.

She heard footsteps approaching her cell. Multiple footsteps. The doors opened and five pirates came to her. One had a whip in his hands and smirked as the other four started ripping the clothes from her. She dangled in the air with only her shoes, leggings, gloves and underwear on. The leader with the whip started hitting her and she couldn't help but scream. It seemed to go on forever in Ahsoka's mind. Half an hour passed before they stopped and left. Blood dripped from Ahsoka's body slowly and she wanted Anakin to be here. She yet again heard footsteps but they were approaching faster and they belonged to only one person.

_**Oooooooooh!**_**  
><strong>_**Make me come alive**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Touch me, save my life**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She was so happy to see him but the pain was unbearable. Anakin slowly approached her and cut the chains with his lightsaber. As she fell forwards he caught her and slowly laid her down.

_**I'm too young to die**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

She looked at him as if she wanted a last request before excepting the force but Anakin shuck his head and put her head on his shoulder to rest. He couldn't let her die and he lightly brushed her cheek.

_**Make me come alive **_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Touch me, save my life**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_

Ahsoka whimpered and Anakin quickly pushed his senses out of the cell to feel what the pirates were doing. Ahsoka looked at him with eyes full of tears and said: "Don't let me die yet, master."

_**I'm too young to die**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

"Not going to happen."

_**Oh you make it right**_**  
><strong>_**My temperature is super high**_

Just Anakin being there made her heart beat fast. She now knew he was alive. She felt warm in his embrace and she wanted to stay that way forever.

_**If I scream, if I cry**_**  
><strong>_**It's only 'cause I feel alive**_

She knew she was safe with Anakin by her side but couldn't help the tears from slipping down her cheeks. She started sobbing quietly. She knew she was alive and that Anakin was too but she didn't know if he felt the same way.

_**My body needs a hero **_**  
><strong>_**Come and save me**_**  
><strong>_**Something tells me you know how to save me**_

Anakin was her hero and now she needed him more than anything. It seemed like there was no one that could help her except him.

_**I've been feeling real low**_**  
><strong>_**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**_

She was almost ready to except her faith and before the mission she was so down that she almost killed herself. She planned to do it again but Anakin showed up and led her back to the light.

_**Oooooooooh!**_**  
><strong>_**Make me come alive**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Touch me, save my life**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**I'm too young to die**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

They stayed like that for about a hour and Anakin would occasionally stroke her cheek or kiss her forehead. She felt alive and well when he did that.

_**Make me come alive **_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Touche me, save my life**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**I'm too young to die**_**  
><strong>_**Come on and turn me on**_  
><em><strong>Turn me on<strong>_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

His every touch made her feel happiness even tho she was in agony.

_**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**_**  
><strong>_**Come and save me now**_**  
><strong>_**I know you can, I know you can**_

Anakin actually hold her life in his hands. She only kept pushing because she wanted to stay with him as long as possible.

_**Don't let me die young, **_**  
><strong>_**I just want you to fatha' at my young **_**  
><strong>_**I just want you to be my docta, **_**  
><strong>_**we can get it crackin' chiropractor,**_**  
><strong>_**I, I, I, I know you can save me**_**  
><strong>_**And make me feel alive**_

Ahsoka decided to tell him the truth. She told him how she felt about him and that she can't live without him. It was his decision from here on. She told him everything.

Slowly Anakin lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. They didn't separate for a long time and after they did Ahsoka felt more alive than in whole entire life. She smiled.

"Make me come alive  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on." Anakin lightly chuckled at what Ahsoka said but he couldn't deny it. He loved her from the start and he longed for her touch just like she longed for his. He looked at her bloody, bruised body and took his tunic of so that he could wrap it around her. Her body was cold and he slowly looked at her figure. He heard footsteps. Damn it!<p>

The doors flew open and Obi-Wan emerged tru them with a few clones following closely behind. He smiled when he saw Anakin but it quickly faded when he saw Ahsoka. Rushing to her Anakin and Obi-Wan lifted her but Ahsoka groaned in pain. From the corner of her eye she noticed a blue and white suited armor. Rex. He was alive, together with Anakin they got captured but Obi-Wan came to his rescue when the pirates were about to blow his head off.

_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_**  
><strong>_**Turn me on**_

At the end it was Anakin who carried Ahsoka outside where the pirate leader was waiting to be brought before the court. Anakin was alive. Ahsoka was felling better. Mostly because she now knew that Anakin felt the same way.

**So what do you think? R&R!**

**There will maybe be more darker chapters coming up! Tell me what you think and PM me or comment if you have any ideas or song you would like me to use. Could use some help.**

**Thanks and may the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter of Our Different story. It's been a while since I updated any of my stories and I'm sorry for that. From now on I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope you like this second songfic, because it was extreamly hard for me to write it. When I heard this song I was so into it, but after a while i lost the interest. Mirror by Lil Wayne featuring Bruno Mars. I chose it because i felt like it somehow described Anakin and his and Ahsoka's life. The war, the battles, the council, everybody that expect Anakin to be strong and the Hero With No Fear. **

**Anakin and Ahsoka get back from a mission that was physically as mentally draining their energy and caused Anakin to fall into depression.**

**Just so that we are clear... this is a different story than the first. They have no connection. **

_**With everything happening today  
>You don't know whether you're coming or going<strong>_

Ahsoka watched as Anakin threw himself on the bed. It has been a month since they were in here, but it seemed like forever. A very important and hard mission was behind them and even tho the council said it was a success, they couldn't forget the number of men they lost that day. Her head hurt when she thought of it. 997 men lost is a lot, 188 are in critical condition and 345 with smaller injuries. That leaves only 1054 men unharmed but the death number is much too high for Anakin's liking. The mission was also very mentally and physically hard and it affected both the men as much as Ahsoka, but Anakin fell into depression because of it. He takes his men's lives very seriously and this mission brought his past back to him. He thought that the men and Ahsoka would judge him, but they didn't, they understood.

She followed closely after, but she sat on the edge of Anakin's bed and rubbed his lower back.

"It's ok, Skyguy. It's..." Anakin suddenly turned around, facing her with one tear in his eye. It was enough to make Ahsoka worried.

"It's what, Ahsoka? What?"

She just opened her mouth, but closed them once she realized nothing good is going to come out. It was war, but Anakin wouldn't be able to take Ahsoka's answer.

_**But you think that you're on your way  
>Life lined up on the mirror, don't blow it <strong>_

He was fragile as it was. The last thing she wanted to do was make him more depressed. She got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom. It was big enough for her to see her whole body and she stared at it quietly. She noticed the circles that were forming under her eyes, her skin was pale and it wasn't from the dust. She kept the door open so that she could see Anakin's and her bed. Suddenly Anakin came thru the open door and pushed her aside. He let the water running as he washed his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little surprised and frighten.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said as he looked at her.

_**Look at me when I'm talking to you  
>You lookin' at me, but I'm lookin' through you <strong>_

She looked at him and their eyes were locked with each other's. Anakin was looking at her, but she was looking inside of him. She sensed his depression growing and he was lying to her and everybody else when he said that he was fine. He let his guard down and now Ahsoka was searching thru him. She could have opened every memory and emotion that he had inside, but something made her stop. He looked away first, but she kept looking at him.

_**I see the blood in your eyes  
>I see the love in disguise <strong>_

She saw his eyes were red as a Sith's lightsaber which only meant he has been crying for a while now. The Chosen One and The Hero With No Fear was breaking down right in front of her, but he didn't want to admit it.

He hid so many emotions and it was insulting on some level. Isn't she trust worthy enough for him to tell her?

_**I see the pain hidden in your pride  
>I see you're not satisfied <strong>_

The next day they were called by the council to make a report. Anakin stood high with all of his depression signs gone. Ahsoka was shocked by his actions and his pride at the mission successfully completed, but Ahsoka knew and sensed Anakin's dissatisfaction on the matter. The number of loses still bothered him and making him suffer. It hurt him.

_**And I don't see nobody else  
>I see myself I'm lookin' at the<strong>_

As she looked at him staring at the mirror like it was his best friend in it, it reminded her of how she acted many years ago.

"Master!" she called out to him and when he looked at her she waived to him to come to her.

"What is it Snips?" there it goes, his need to hide his emotions.

"Stop, ok!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like everything is fine because it's not and I hate to see you this way."

"What way?"

"Like you're just going to fall down and cry. You... You look so fragile and it hurts me to see you like this. You have to except that what is done is done. Let's honor the fallen man by trying to stop this war, not by sitting in this room feeling sorry for ourselves." he seemed hurt by her last sentence so she continued.

"Let's face the rough reality."

"Have you ever been in a depression?" he said as he sat next to her.

"Yes."

"For more than a week?"

"Well, no. Only a day or two."

"Than you know that I can't just snap out of depression. You'll have to help me."

"I can do that! But how?"

"Well, you need to help me feel good about myself and make me want to live because right now I... Your words have no meaning to me now." Ahsoka looked puzzled at his words so he continued.

"Look... I may say that I understand, but you need to help me. I can say things, but my mind doesn't mean them. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. What do we do now?" Anakin asked and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She knew just the thing to make him happy again.

_**Mirror on the wall  
>Here we are again<br>Through my rise and fall  
>You've been my only friend<br>You told me that they can understand the man I am  
>So why are we here talking to each other again<strong>_

Ahsoka dragged him to the mirror and made him look at himself in it. There were circles forming under his eyes too.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Myself. And you."

"Look deeper. What do you see?"

"I see a Jedi failure and his padawan that I'm going to fail, just like everyone else. I see a person who has been to hell and back, drunk when not supposed to be, put down by everyone in the Jedi order, because of the fact that I'm different. I'm not; I have been brought to the temple when I was 9 years old while others were brought here at an early age. This is the only thing I called a friend every day when I had no one by my side. Even when I rouse to the name of the Chosen One or when I wowed them with my skills, I was alone. Sometimes I thought it was speaking to me. At times when I was really down, it told me that they understand me and the man I am. It said that things will get better, but it the next day nothing better happened. I would always go back and ask it: Why are we talking to each other again?" Anakin sat on the covered toilet seat and quietly cried into his hands.

"Wow, master. I didn't know you felt this way, but I promise that I'll come up with something to cheer you up. Even if that means me dressing in to cheerleader's outfit." she joked and punched his shoulder lightly.

"What's a cheerleader?"

"You never watched one of those movie marathons on holomovie?" after Anakin shook his head, she sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"A cheerleader is someone who leads cheers and applause at events where people cheer, like sport events or something. They wear miniskirts and tops in the same color with a logo of the team or person or whatever they are cheering for."

"Oh, I get it. You're going to motivate me."

"Exactly!"

_**I see the truth in your lies  
>I see nobody by your side <strong>_

Nothing came out of the agreement that they made, but Ahsoka hasn't forgotten about it. For a day or two she kept back and watched Anakin's behavior more closely than before.

A day after their little talk Obi-Wan came knocking on Anakin's door, asking if he was alright. Anakin of course lied, but Ahsoka sensed the under tone in his voice, telling the truth. Obi-Wan didn't seem to sense it.

That same day they went to the cafeteria where they parted as Ahsoka went to sit with Barriss while Anakin went to grab the food he wanted and sat at an empty table.

"So Ahsoka, how have you been?" Barriss asked as Ahsoka sat down.

"I've been better, but thank you for asking." every now and then she looked at her master and watched if anybody would sit next to him.

_**But I'm with you when you're all alone  
>And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong <strong>_

"Excuse me." she cut Barriss off and went to sit next to Anakin.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Maybe. Do I look alright?"

"Yeah, you're fine; it's just that nobody seems to talk to you." Anakin was trying to hide his depression, they both were.

"I have already gotten used to it." he returned his attention back to the food and took a bite out of it.

"Don't worry master. I'm with you when you're all alone." they smiled and looked at each other.

Ahsoka for Anakin truly was a force's blessing. Anakin for Ahsoka was the best friend a girl could ask for. He helped her a lot. When she wasn't felling good or when she was down, he always covered for her when the council asked. It was about time for her to do the same for her friend, her Anakin.

_**I see the guilt beneath the shame  
>I see your soul through your windowpane <strong>_

They've got a new mission and Anakin and Ahsoka boarded the cruiser the same day they find out. They had no time to prepare because it was named urgent.

Ahsoka noticed that Anakin was holding back when it came to duties with the clones and he let Ahsoka do them.

One time he passed a group of clones who were talking about being brother and a family. They all knew that their general wasn't happy with the outcome, no one was, but he was ashamed to step to the clones since he has been avoiding them. Anakin put on the general face while passing, but stopped when he went around the corner. Ahsoka saw everything and everyone, but the clones nor Anakin could see her. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Both Anakin and Ahsoka jumped a little when they heard two new footsteps and Anakin quickly stood up. The footsteps stopped at the group so he was unseen. He seemed frustrated and... And guilty. Ahsoka rushed to his side, not caring about the fact that it looked highly suspicious for her to shoot out of a corner and past the group.

"Master." she said as she approached him.

"Let's go to our room." Anakin got up and led the way. As they entered the room Anakin sat on his bed and watched Ahsoka's movements. She sat right next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Master, are you feeling guilty?"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No, you can't. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I do feel guilty. It's my fault they were sent down there and killed."

"No master, it's not your fault. You weren't even there and if you were, everything would be different."

"That's just it! I could have gotten there faster; I should have listened to you!" Ahsoka scared by her master's sudden outburst returned it.

"No, you were busy there too. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Anakin's frustrating got to him as he stood up and punched the wall with his mechanical hand.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelped and was by his side in an instant.

"I'm here for you when you need me, just say it." she whispered into his ear and let him lean his head on her shoulder. For a minute Anakin didn't move and when he did, those sudden movements surprised her. He lifted his head from her shoulder and turned her head to look at him.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how would I ever be able to live without you."

"Thanks master, that means a lot."

"I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You don't need to..."

"But I do." with that said, Anakin finished the conversation and pulled Ahsoka into his tight embrace.

The next day Anakin was up before Ahsoka and was working on the plans for evacuating the Codian Moon people.

He looked at the empty space outside of the ship and watched the small white spots.

Ahsoka stood far behind Anakin and watched his reflection in the windowpane. His eyes were shut and his body relaxed, but his mind was thinking about the past events which brought pain to his heart. Thru the reflection in the window she could see probably, his soul. Noticing her in the force, he opened his eyes and matched towards her.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Mhm." he nodded and leaned forward.

"I need you in my room. You have 10 minutes." he walked past her.

_**I see the scars that remain  
>I see Wayne; I'm looking at the <strong>_

"A little to the left." Anakin said as Ahsoka tried to rub the anointing cream into his back. Ha had gotten to scares from the previous catastrophic mission.

"Master, shouldn't you go have this thing checked out?"

"No need, I have you."

There were fourteen smaller cuts along his back and Ahsoka had to be careful when going around them. As he let out a small moan she stopped.

"Thanks." he said and sat up. Ahsoka went to clean her hands and when she came back Anakin pated the empty spot next to him, so she sat down.

"Master, I-" Anakin cut her off as he kissed her lips slowly and passionately. Ahsoka's heart was pounding as Anakin slowly moved away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Ahsoka still couldn't believe the fact that the Chosen One has just kissed her. She felt like a child who just got a new toy.

"I should better leave." she got up but Anakin stopped her.

"No, you don't have to leave, I'll go."

"No, this is your room. I have to go. I want to." she started walking towards the door, but halfway turned around and charged back to him.

Anakin surprised by her sudden movement didn't even realize it until she pressed her lips against his. Her lips tasted like cherries and watermelons, her movement and her lips felt so innocent and inexperienced, but he felt great. He moved his hand to her back and pressed her against him even more. They turned around and Ahsoka moved backwards and laid back on the bed while Anakin crawled on top of her.

"Ma-st-er, stop!" she was somehow able to say those two words while Anakin kissed her.

He moved away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. We're just moving too fast."

"I understand."

"Back to your little problem."

"I don't have one, anymore."

"_Sure you don't._ I-" her communicator started beeping and she looked at it.

"I have to take this, it's important. While I'm gone, go check yourself out." she pointed to the bathroom and left.

**_Mirror on the wall  
><em>**_**Here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again**_

He still had those dark black circles under his eyes, but they were slowly fading away. Ahsoka came back after a while.

"So, I just talked to a psychologist and he gave me some guidance points on how to get rid of a long-term depression."

"So, what did he say?"

"You need to work on yourself and I need to help you feel good about yourself."

"You want me to look at myself again?"

"Yes."

"Well..." he looked at himself.

"I see, I see what I saw last time. Happy?"

"No, I'm not! You're not even trying!"

"Ahsoka, that's not the kind of help I imagined."

"This is the only thing that's going to work, so try!"

"Fine!"

He looked at himself again and thought about the past.

"Try and talk to it."

"What am I here? A test subject or just a psycho?"

"Do it!"

"Ughh!" Anakin showed her the door and she skeptically raised an eye marking.

"Just do it."

"Ok, I'm leaving." she walked out slowly, but after the doors closed she pushed a headtail next to it.

"This is so stupid!" he yelled and threw something from the sink.

"It's always the same story, when I try to free myself from depression and when I'm almost healthy I sink even lower. You should know, you were there. Maybe Ahsoka is right, I should have faced the fact that I'm crazy and talking to a mirror. I always say that, but why are we here talking to each other again?"

**_Looking at me now, I can see my past  
><em>**_**Damn, I look just like my fuckin' dad**_

Anakin looked at himself once again. He looked like the first time he fell into depression. The past events just keep rolling in his mind.

"I bet that I look just like my father. Even my mom said that to me when I was young."

_**Light it up, that's smoke and mirrors  
>I even look good in a broken mirror<strong>_

Ahsoka listened to Anakin's words and felt a tear fall from her eye. Suddenly she heard a crash and Anakin's cry. She wanted to open the door but couldn't. Anakin must have locked it from the inside.

Anakin looked at himself in the broken mirror he just smashed out of anger, but he had to admit he looked good.

_**I see my Mama's smile, that's a blessing  
>I see the change; I see the message <strong>_

His eyes rolled into his head and after a minute he was lying unconscious on the ground.

Anakin saw a scenery from Tatooine where he used to live as a slave with his mother. He was in his body, but in a different time. For a minute he just walked around and tried as hard as he could to remember the place and the people that lived there. He found Watto's old shop and entered it. Everything was the same way he left it ages ago. He then went to his old house that got soled after a farmer bought his mother.

_Shmi! _

Now he remembered. Anakin went from the living room into his room and back to the kitchen where his mom used to make sandwiches. He'd turned around and saw a shadow in the far corner of the room. He tried to follow it, but it moved away. Walking down the hall he neared a corner and a door that lead to a room where his mother used to sleep. He slowly opened it and entered. He made a turn, but when he looked at the bed, there she was! Shmi sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him.

"Ani, you came back."

"Mother?"

"Yes, it's me. I haven't seen you here in a while, but I want you to know that I'm proved of you and I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Sometimes in your dreams you ask yourself if you did the right choice leaving me here. I think you did. There was nothing for you here."

"You deserve the best and the best is what you need to give to receive." that said she started fading away.

"Remember, I'm proved of you." she smiled.

"Noooo, don't leave!" he ran to hug her, but she already disappeared.

_**And no message coulda been any clearer  
>So I'm starting with the man in the <strong>_

He felt pressure on his lungs and in an instant he was back on Resolute, in his room.

"Anakin, Anakin! Open the door." she kept banning on the door so he had to do it, or someone might come.

"Alright."

"Are you alright? I was worried when I heard a crash. What happened?"

"I just saw my mother. Ahsoka, you were right! It worked! My mother." he repeated the last sentence a few times while passing her.

"It worked?" she asked herself. He sudenly ran back past her.

"Do I look any different?"

_**Mirror on the wall  
>Here we are again<br>Through my rise and fall  
>You've been my only friend<br>You told me that they can understand the man I am  
>So why are we talking to each other again<strong>_

"Well, I surly am feeling better." he looked at his eyes and the faint dark circles that were almost unable to be seen. He brushed his hair backwards and opened the water to wash his face. He raised his hand and smelled himself and that smell. He stank like he hasn't washed since he was little. Undressing himself he opened the shower door and stepped in. Letting the cold water run down his tense body he immediate felt even better. When he thought he had enough, he turned the cold water off and let the hotter water fall.

The ship rocked a little as it came from hyperspace and the water stopped. Anakin looked at his hands, which were full of soap he just put on his hair. After a minute the water still didn't came back.

"Damn it! Not now." the ship rocked again and this time Anakin tried to step out, but fell on the slippery floor. Luckily he took a towel before that and wrapped it tightly around himself.

"Mas-ter?" Ahsoka knocked and entered. She rushed to his side and helped him stand.

"Are you alright?" she couldn't hide the laughter behind her voice and she slipped on the slippery floor too. This time Anakin laughed while she tried to stand up.

"Ughh, help much?"

"Sure." he helped her up and pushed her to the bedroom, where he noticed a new set of Jedi robe waiting for him on his bed.

"Thanks Snips."

"Hurry up, will you? We have to be somewhere." he nodded and she left. He used the water from the sink to wash his hair and hands, before getting dressed.

"Where are you taking me?" Anakin asked as they walked to the hanger.

"Master I contacted Obi-Wan and told him about you." Ahsoka stopped and looked at her still-moving master.

"You did what! Why?" he stopped and looked at her.

"You're my master and I worry about you. It is for the best. There is no evacuation mission, we were sent on vacation while the clones go back to Dart for extra training."

"So where are we?"

"Alderaan." she smiled as his eyes lit up.

"We are staying at the best resort there is. I know someone who owns a cottage east from the main town. It's beautiful. We have a lake right next to it and there is a big beautiful mountain behind it… You'll see."

They boarded the smaller ship and were flown down to the surface of Alderaan. Both Ahsoka and Anakin remember what the HoloNet said about the planet.

"While Coruscant has always been considered as the heart of the Republic..." Ahsoka started.

"Alderaan has been its soul." Anakin finished.

"That's right! If a planet can bring your old soul and attitude back, it will be this one. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and started running down the path that led to the small cottage named Ice Cabe. Anakin quickly tackled her. They went rolling down the hill and into the water.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka yelled and tried to swim for the shore.

"Oh no you don't!" Anakin followed her and pulled her leg towards him. She fought, trying to break free from his grasp, but he pushed her underwater. As she surfaced he did it again.

"Groo-bbloo, aghh." was all he heard from her before letting her come up again.

"Y-ou are insa-ne! I could have drowned!"

"But you didn't." she splashed him in the face and swam to the shore again.

For the next ten minutes they walked silently to the cottage where Anakin brought Ahsoka a towel and a blanket to cover herself. He decided to start the fire to keep the cottage warm and went looking around, he went upstairs to the bathroom and the balcony, the wardrobe; he went downstairs and to the garage as soon as he found out that they had one. There was a door from the garage that led to the backyard or garden. In the middle of it all was a big heated swimming pool with a small "island" in the middle. Next to where the garden stood was a big, beautiful, silver, metal table with two beautiful silver chairs surrounding it. It was perfect place for a romantic dinner if you wanted one.

"Master, we have a problem!" he rushed inside, but found the couch where Ahsoka sat when he left her, empty. He heard movement upstairs and rushed up. Ahsoka was standing at the door of the bedroom and stared at it in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came near her. She looked at him and pointed to the bed.

"Really?" Ahsoka gave him a warning look, but he continued.

"We have two choices; number one: I sleep on the couch or number two: we sleep here together. Your choice."

"I can't throw you out; I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, not an option."

"But-"

"No buts, that's final."

"Ok..., but I can't throw you out. I guess the only thing we can do is for both of us to sleep here. Together."

"Fine with me."

Anakin and Ahsoka stated at the cottage for about a week and Anakin has been getting better and better.

"Mirror on the wall

Here we are again

Through my rise and fall

You've been my only friend

You told me that they can understand the man I am

So why are we talking to each other again?" Anakin asked himself as he looked into the mirror.

"Because." Ahsoka said at the door.

"Looking at it now I realise I don't need it anymore. I have you."

"That's good to hear...What do you see?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I see a handsome devil and his snippy padawan." Ahsoka made a happy face and threw a towel at him.

"First one in the pool wins!"

_**Mirror on the wall  
>So why are we talking to each other again <strong>_

**I hope you liked it... **

**Read & Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**WARNING: This chapter is darker than the rest, but I warned you, so don't read if you don't like the idea of Ahsoka and violence put together. **

**Haunted by Evanescence. One of my favorite rock bands.**

Ahsoka stated at the sunset thru the window of her and Anakin's palace in her purple nightgown. It reminded her of that tragic day. She still felt the pain and the anger that came with it. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

_He said he would be her friend,  
>he said he would take care of her,<br>he filled her up with lies.  
>He made her sorrow disappear.<br>Every single time he came near,  
>she was grateful he was still there.<em>

_She would have ran away,  
>she would have ran back home,<br>but he told her not to.  
>He took her in.<br>She begged him not to, but he  
>confronted Anakin about what he did.<em>

_In the end he got hurt,  
>she took care of him in return.<br>They ran far from Coruscant,  
>to be together forever.<br>Anakin kept searching, but couldn't find  
>where she left of without another line.<em>

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin came to stand by her side and took her hand. He saw the tears running from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he hugged her and motioned to their housemaid to leave them. She nodded and put the plate full of food on the table.

"D-do you remember?" she asked thru her tears and sobs.

"Remember what?" she lightly pushed him away and turned to the sun who was already half gone.

"The sunset reminds me of the day you came after me when I disappeared with, with..." she started crying and Anakin hugged her once again.

"Ahsoka please, forget about the past. You have me and two beautiful little children who are here for you. Isn't that enough to keep you in the present?"

"I know Anakin, I know. It's just that I can't forget it that quickly, it-"

"That quickly? It's been six years since the event."

"Well it let a lot of trauma on me."

"It's nothing that you haven't faced before it." Ahsoka stepped back in shock as Anakin's words left his mouth.

"They never told you, did they?"

"Told me what?" Ahsoka went back inside and sat on her bed. She cursed her mother and father under her breath while Anakin stood in front of her and waited for an answer.

"I-I have to talk to my parents." she got up and went to her wardrobe door, but Anakin stopped her halfway.

"Not before you tell me what they never told me." Ahsoka tried to move around him, but he moved with her.

"I was raped!" Anakin's mouth fell open as he went thru a big shock.

"They never told you the whole story behind everything. When you found me I was covered in bruises and full of injuries, but they weren't all from him slapping me, pushing me and from the beating."

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I thought they told you."

"Stay here, it's getting late. You'll go to your parents house tomorrow. " Ahsoka nodded and layed down while Anakin took the plate and put it outside their bedroom door.

Ahsoka fell asleep quickly and Anakin went to tuck in his twins.

**Ahsoka's POV: **

I wanted to be as far away from Coruscant as possible, far away from Anakin and the Jedi order. I remember running away two months ago when Anakin and I had a huge argument in the Jedi hall where the Jedi Masters heard us. He and I both said some very inappropriate things, but I was the only one that got in trouble. The council said I was crossing the line and was being very immature so they thought about sending me to AgriCorps. My master didn't even seem shocked and he didn't even oppose the idea, so I found out that he hates me too. I ran to my room and packed the small amount of belongings that I had and ran away. I ran and ran, trying to calm myself and forget about that tight knot inside my heart and my throat. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following me when I crashed into something that felt like a wall. I bounced right off it and fell to the muddy wet ground.

"Aw. Watch where you're going next time." It was a male voice I heard from above.

"Sorry." I looked up at the hooded man in front of me as he gave me his hand. I gladly took it and his strong hand pulled me back up and set me down on my feet.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" I was a bit surprised when he said my name, but after hearing him again I started to remember everything.

"J-Justin?" he nodded and removed his hood. He looked just like the first time I met him. He left the Jedi order after he failed his trials. He thought they failed him on purposes, so he left. That meant he was leaving Jaden, his master, without a Padawan. I haven't seen him until I and Barriss were sent on an undercover mission in the lower levels of Coruscant where we worked in a club owned by a guy named Laut, who was in trouble because the Jedi thought he was working with the Separatists. I got into some trouble with some boys who wanted 'my body', but Justin saved me before I got hurt. He has been living down there for three years and practically knew everyone. If you wanted any information, he was the guy you had to ask to get anything.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." I jumped into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could. He seemed shocked but returned it. We separated and started moving side by side to the nearest bar. We sat at an empty table and ordered two nonalcoholic drinks since he was nineteen, I was sixteen, almost seventeen and the limit for drinking alcohol was twenty one years of age.

"When was the last time we sat at a bar like this and just chat?"

"I don't know, when we were both still in the Jedi order." I used my hands to hold my head up while Justin rocked his chair a little. He lost his balance and fell backwards with the drinks on the table all over him. I started laughing so hard I almost fell, too. He quickly got up and sat down.

"Lux is in town." I immediately stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"So? Are you saying-?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just telling you that he's in town. Here, to be more specific."

"I didn't know. How..." I became short on words. "Never mind."

"It's nice of you to drop by, but I have to go now."

"Why? We just got here."

"I have somewhere to go."

"Where?" I couldn't help but sound angry. I was angry at him because we just got back together and now he's leaving, again.

"I've got a life too, Ahsoka. As much as I want to stay, I can't." he reached for something in his pocket.

"Here." he pulled out a bunch of keys and handed them to me.

"My apartment is pretty old-fashionable, so you'll be needing these thousands of keys just to get thru the front door." I stared at those keys like they were something I never seen before, because they were something I never seen before.

"Y-you are giving me your apartment?"

"Yeah. I don't need it." I felt my anger rise. I stood up and threw them back into his hands.

"I don't need your pity! I'm good on my own, but thanks anyway." I hugged him and stormed out if the bar. After about ten minutes of walking I slid down a wall and started crying. Everything was going the wrong way.

"Ahsoka?" I heard a male voice with a funny accent. I knew who it was the second it spoke.

_Lux._

"Yes." I came up with a short answer, but at least I answered. He sat next to me and put a arm around me.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to break down in any minute now."

"It's nothing."

"Don't worry, you can tell me. I'll be your friend. Aren't I already?"

"It's just that me and my master got into a huge argument and the council heard us." he got up and for a moment I thought he was going to leave me.

"Come on." he outstretched his hand and I laughed a little.

"What?" I looked at him.

"This is the second time today that I'm in this position." he laughed and I reached out to grab his hand. He started leading the way and I had no choice but to follow him. We entered a big building and got into the elevator.

"I think you need someone to take care of you. I could do that."

"Thanks, but I already declined an offer like that today."

"So that means you won't decline this one?" he looked at me with his funny look and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We excited on the tenth level and he showed me his small apartment he has been staying in. Even tho it was small, it was something and something is better than nothing. I had to admit he made my sorrow disappear with his funny looks and his lady like movements that he made trying to cheer me up. It worked. It was a great feeling, knowing that he was around, still there by my side.

"I want to run away, I want to go home." Lux sat next to me as I started taking.

"Don't. I want you to stay with me."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can." and that was the end. I stayed. For a week or two, but in that time I never really told him why I and Anakin were fighting in the first place.

I looked out the window of my room that Lux let me take and got dressed. I went to sit on the couch as Lux offered himself to make breakfast. He brought it to the little café table in the middle of the living room and I took a plate and the bread on it towards me. We ate in silence for a few minutes until he firmly put his plate down on the table and looked at me.

"Ahsoka, you have been living here for two weeks now and you still haven't told me about what happened between you and Anakin. Could you tell me?"

I looked at him and opened my mouth. "I guess you deserve to know." so I told him everything. He looked speechless, but he stood up and moved away. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with Ana-"

"Nooo!" I grabbed his hand. "Please, don't. He can't find me. I don't want him to."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him anything." I bowed my head and he did the unexpected. He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. We separated and he got into his speeder and drove of. I couldn't let him do it. I got into the extra speeder and drove behind him. He landed his speeder outside the Jedi temple and hoped out. I did the same after he went inside. He must have seen him coming out of the war room because he quickened his pace when he was the last one to leave.

"Skywalker!" I saw Anakin stop dead in his tracks and he turned around.

"Bonteri?" they haven't officially met, but I told Anakin about Lux and Lux about Anakin. I was extremely curious about what they were talking about when suddenly Lux attacked Anakin. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon stopped the fight after a few minutes and Obi-Wan ordered two clones to escort Lux out of the building. I followed them and after the clones left, I made myself visible.

"Ahsoka? Aghh." he yelped from the pain in his arm and I lifted him as gently as I could and drove off. I disinfected the wound he had on his arm and took care of the bleeding from his mouth. We decided to leave Coruscant to be together and forever, so now here we are a month and a half later still free, but not happy. I would be lying if I said that we were happy, at least I wasn't. Lux changed a week after we left Coruscant and not in a good way. He started hitting me when he was drunk and that was most of the time when he was with me.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>Still can't find what keeps me here<strong>_

He comes home at night and slaps me or hits me, but then he lays down and hugs me.

"I love you, Soka. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." he whispers to me, but I find those words lost and without meaning. I don't know what is the thing that's keeping me here.

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<strong>_

I don't feel good, I feel like rubbish ever since we left Coruscant. I miss Anakin and I know he's still there, waiting for me to come home or he's searching for me as I speak.

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<strong>_

It's already a routine for me. Every night he comes home drunk, but today is different. He comes home earlier, but still as drunk as always, if not even more. He is watching me, I can feel his thirst for my body rising. He starts moving towards me. He grabs my leg and pulls me towards him. This is new. He is strong.

_**Fearing you, loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<strong>_

I'm afraid of what he's capable of. I love him, but I can't deny he's turned into someone else. I'm fighting back. I'm screaming, kicking and scratching as fast as I can. I can't and won't let him pull me down.

_**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
>Your heart pounding in my head<strong>_

He lowers himself to the bed and causes my body to almost crack under pressure. I can smell his scent as well as the alcohol he ingested tonight. I can hear his heartbeat in my mind. He is so close, too close for my liking.

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<strong>_

He's looking directly at me from above. I feel his hands moving down my body. He pulled my pants down. I can't protect myself. I can feel him pull me down.

_**Saving me, raping me, watching me**_

He is removing all of my clothes and I'm beginning to smell him again. His heartbeat is yet again pounding in my mind. He is taking away my virginity, my innocence and replacing it with hurt and tears. He thinks he's saving me, but he's not. I'm begging him to stop but he doesn't want to. I lost my voice in what should be my intimate matter. He's pushing hard, but I know it's not him, it's the alcohol. He stops. He's looking at me now.

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<strong>_

He's still watching me, but I see in his eyes that he isn't done yet, he wants more. I try to fight and make him stop. He isn't listening. I can feel him pull me down.

_**Fearing you... loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<strong>_

I'm afraid. He's hurting me even more, I can't take that much. I'm trying to tell myself it's not Lux, it's the alcohol. That damn alcohol.

I had enough. I start kicking and swinging my hands around, but he doesn't like that.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't let you pull me down!" I yell and punch him in the face as hard as I can. I have to get away as fast as possible. I dress myself while he's still holding his nose. I have to get away. My body hurts as I run down the steps. My lower half hurts even more. I'm definitely going to have some bruises and scratches there.

**Anakin POV: **

I heard yelling and kicking behind me. I turned around and saw my wife being the source of that.

"Ahsoka! Wake up!" I was up and holding her in an instant. Our housemaid ran thru the door.

"Call her personal doctor!" I yelled without turning around.

"Anakin! Anakin!" she kept screaming over and over again until she flew into an upright position with sweat falling from her forehead and down her body. Her face looked dull until she saw me.

"Anakin!" she threw herself into my embrace and started crying. I didn't know how to comfort her, I knew exactly what she dreamed about. Not in detail, but I knew the theme. I started singing a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a child. We waited till the doctor arrived, but when he did, she was already a sleep.

"Looks like your song put her to sleep, sir." the housemaid said and smiled before she left us alone with the doctor.

"I will come and check on her tomorrow." he said and turned around.

"Thank you." I whispered and he looked over his shoulder.

"It will be my pleasure."

**Ok, so I made a bit different story then the first two. I started with the idea of Justin being in Lux's position, but I changed my mind. I have nothing against Lux or Luxsoka and I'm sorry to any Lux fan that might have read this. I just needed someone that Ahsoka trusts enough to run away with him. **

**I warned you that this fic will have some darker themes, so no rude review or PMs.**

**The first poem was mine, but the rest belongs to the artist mentioned above the story.**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of Our Different Story is here, just like I promised.**

**So, this song is called Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx and I pretty much chose it because it's just beautiful. And I got a request from one of the readers to make a chapter with a song from Richard Marx, so I chose this one.**

**This chapter was made in a rush, so I expect it to be different than the others. It's very short, but I personally think that the way how I wrote is worse than the others.**

**I don't know if you noticed but I usually try my best to make it longer, understandable, interesting and have a good writing quality.**

**I hope you like it!**

Anakin stood at the edge of the highest platform in the Jedi temple and looked at the breathtaking view. It's been two weeks since Ahsoka became a knight and right after her trials she was sent on a mission in the outer rim.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked from behind. Anakin only lifted his head a little, but it was enough for Obi-Wan to see that he heard him.

"They're waiting for you in the war room."

"I'll be right there."

"Should I wait for you?" Anakin shook his head. "No, go on without me." he heard footsteps moving away and he took a communicator out of his pocket. He tried to contact Ahsoka, but they weren't able to establish a connection. He put it back into his pocket and started his way towards the war room.

"Skywalker, it's nice of you to join us." Windo's strong voice boomed thru the room. Anakin bowed respectfully, trying to avoid an argument with the master.

"Forgive me, there was some business that needed my attention." he knew that Windo was going to ask him what and he came prepared.

"Like what?"

"Two younger students were causing some trouble to their teachers."

"Very well than, let's begin."

The meeting lasted for an hour until they dismissed Anakin and let him get prepared for his new mission while they discussed even further.

_**Oceans apart, day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<strong>_

Anakin took off about an hour later, thinking about the fact that he is going to the other side of the galaxy from where Ahsoka and her squadron were. There already was an ocean of planets separating them, but now it's going to grow bigger. He boarded his cruiser, the Resolute, and went straight to the bridge of it.

"General." the admiral greeted him and every other clone or officer on the bridge saluted.

"At ease." he nodded towards the admiral and they jumped to hyperspace. That was it, the ocean just got bigger. Anakin excused himself and entered his now empty quarters he used to share with his Padawan. Those days are now over as she became a knight. In a way he is proud, but the idea of her not being around him anymore was slightly insane. He had grown to cherish her snippy attitude and her presence.

He sat on what used to be his bed, then Ahsoka's and now empty. He used sleeping on the left bunk, until Ahsoka came along. The mattress was still full of her beautiful scent and it wasn't pleasant, but not annoying either, it was just there.

_**I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<strong>_

He closed her eyes and imagined that she was sitting next to him, instead of him sitting alone. He could almost hear her say that everything is going to be ok. He loved when she called him SkyGuy, but he wouldn't want to admit it. They had an argument about it once, she said he liked it and he said he didn't. Of course she was right, but he wasn't he one to let out his emotions to easy, especially in that kind of way.

_**If I see you next to never  
>But how can we say forever<strong>_

His communicator started beeping and he almost forgot to pick it up.

"Skywalker."

"Master, is that you?" Ahsoka's voice came thru.

"Ahsoka? How are we able to talk to each other?"

"You won't believe me, but there is this small thingy called a communicator thru which you can reach anyone that has one. They're really small and-"

"Alright, enough. You made your point, but that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm just messing with you. Loosen up, would you! I'm not in the mood to talk to a grump today. I called to ask you how you're doing and if you're still in the Jedi temple or did the council finally brought pity upon you and gave you a mission?"

"Neither am I and yes I have been sent on a mission, b-"

"Where! For how long!"

"To the other side of the galaxy and for two weeks or so."

"That's too bad. I'm coming back in a week."

"We always miss each other."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is out first time apart since I became a knight."

"I know! I have to go. I love you." after the last sentence was about two seconds away he actually realized what he just said. Ahsoka didn't answer for a long time and he was beginning to worry about what she was thinking until...

"Wha-" he cut her off by ended the connection.

He stood up with a heavy heart and moved to the bridge. They were coming out if hyperspace and Anakin was glad he could take his mind off of things and just cut those stupid brainless droids.

Those two weeks came around really fast and it was time for them to go home. On the way back Anakin kept thinking about how to explain the "I love you" part to Ahsoka. As the gunship he boarded, landed on one of the platforms of the Jedi temple he was the first one off of it and sprinting to Ahsoka's room.

He knocked on it once, hoping to get a response from her, but nothing happened.

"Ahsoka?"

"Anakin?" not the voice he wanted to hear but he turned around anyway.

"Obi-Wan."

"How was the mission?"Obi-Wan asked

"Where's Ahsoka?" he asked at the same time.

"She was sent on a very urgent mission, a day ago. You didn't answer my question."

"It was good. Look Obi-Wan, I have to run." he said and walking around the corner and stopped. He waited until Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight and entered Ahsoka's room. There was a holorecorder on her bed. Anakin picked it up and pushed the play button. Ahsoka appeared in a totally different outfit. She wore more mature clothing, but that was hidden under a long cloak like the one Shaak Ti wears.

"Anakin, if you're seeing this I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I was called upon for an urgent mission next to the system you were in. I can't forget about what you said the last time we spoke and I've been thinking about it even more since I'm leaving again. When I come back we need to talk. Take care and may the force be with you."

Anakin's POV:

I exhaled and watched the figure in front of me disappear.

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>_

I'll wait till she comes back, even tho I'm scared of what she'll say about everything.

I looked out the window and watched the sunset. I will wait for her. Wherever she'll go, whatever she'll do I'll be here waiting for her.

_**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>_

I haven't heard from her since the recording and that has been quite a long time ago. I don't feel good about the idea of not knowing what's going on, but I can stay calm even tho my heart is breaking. I can wait till she comes back or contacts me.

_**I took for granted, all the times  
>That I thought would last somehow<strong>_

I never thought I'll miss her this much. I thought that she'll stay my Padawan for a long time, but as they say: You only realize what you had till it's gone.

_**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
>But I can't get near you now<strong>_

The day when I'll see her finally came. She landed her starfighter outside and ran to her room. I sat on her bed and waited for the moment when she'll come in.

"Anakin!" she yelped and ran into my extended arms that found their way around her. She started crying and I couldn't help but feel afraid and concerned for her. I pushed her away lightly and stared into her eyes that were now red and full of water. I lifted my hand and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"Why are you crying? What's making you sad?"

"Nothing is making me sad. I just found out that I love you, too." my heart skipped a beat as she said those words. I lost all the control over myself and pressed my lips against hers. To my surprise she returned the kiss. We fell backwards and on to the bed. I kissed her nose and laid beside her.

"I love you." I whispered and looked at her. She nodded and got up. I followed and took her hand.

"What's wrong? In one minute we're enjoying our moment and in the other you're backing away."

"I'm sorry Anakin, it's just that in not as experienced as you are."

"How much experience do you think I have?"

"More than me." I couldn't say another word since her communicator started beeping.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're replacing me and they're putting me into the corner."

"Don't be silly." she ran off and I stayed in her room.

_**Oh, can't you see it, baby  
>You've got me goin' crazy<strong>_

She came back with a sad look on her face.

"I'm leaving."

"Again?" I asked shocked at how calm she was and by the news itself.

"I don't get you Ahsoka, I really don't." I said and walked to the door.

"Can't you see that I love you and want to spend my time with you as much as possible?"

"Wait for me. After I get back I'll be all yours."

"What else can I do? This is crazy." I yelled and stormed out of the room.

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
><strong>_**_I will be right here waiting for yo_****u**

I didn't actually mean anything bad I said. It was just the shock reflexes that caused that. I love Ahsoka with all my heart, no doubt about that and I'll wait till she gets back. Wherever she goes, whatever she does I'll always be here waiting for her.

_**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<strong>_

The fourth week passed and we only talked to each other twice, but in that time we poured our souls out to each other. I would do whatever it takes for her to be back here, in the Jedi temple with me.

I heard a ship land outside and I immediately jumped up. I ran to the window and saw who it was. My heart was pounding as she entered her room. The routine was the same as always. I wait for her and we always do the same thing over and over again.

One time I haven't seen her for so long we ended up kissing all night and that same night led to something else and we made love to each other for the first time.

_**I wonder how we can survive  
>This romance<strong>_

The council and Obi-Wan have taken more interest in me and Ahsoka. They have started noticing the fact that I always disappear before Ahsoka arrives and the next day walk out of her room. I've been making excuses but they are starting to see right thru them. I don't know if we'll be able to hide this romance for much longer. I'm being carful going into and out of Ahsoka's room.

_**But in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<strong>_

That doesn't mean that I'm carful when I'm with her. If I'm there with my love, I can take the chance. I would leave the Jedi order for her if that meant I could be with her.

_**Oh, can't you see it, baby  
>You've got me goin' crazy<strong>_

I told her that one time.

"You would really?" I was shocked at the fact that she didn't believe me.

"Yes. If that means being with you then hell yeah."

"But why?"

"I love you. Can't you see it, you got me going crazy." I smiled at the end and she burst out laughing.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you"

She smiled and kissed me. We have had some peace for a month now and everything was falling into place. The council and Obi-Wan dropped their suspicion and me and Ahsoka got engaged.

I was still kissing her when my communicator started beeping.

"Skywalker, we have a mission for you."

"I'll be right there."

"Waiting for you" Ahsoka said and stood up. I smiled. The tables are turning.

**It's just such a good song. I can't get it out of my head. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time, but I'm back. So, this story is about how Anakin and Ahsoka meet differently. Ahsoka was never taken to the Jedi temple nor has she ever seen a Jedi. Before Plo Koon arrived on Shili, Ahsoka, already left with one of her father's friends, who took her to Tatooine where she lives with his family. He becomes her mentor and teaches her to one day become a Senator and probably represent Shili in the Republic Senate.**

**After a mission gone horribly wrong, Anakin decides that it's to take a break. He travels to Tatooine on The Jedi council's order and things go horribly wrong. His hidden troubles start to surface and the Chosen One finds himself wanting to be just a normal person with no worries. Will an unknown friend help him or is he lost?**

**Beautiful by Eminem. One of my favourite songs from my favourite Artist. This song has a special meaning to me and it took me a lot of thinking before I decided to make a sonfic with it.**

**_NOTE_: This chapter is very special and is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, who celebrated her third month anniversary this Thursday. Good luck to you and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Love you, girl! :)**

**Hope you like it..._  
><em>**

**_Lately I've been hard to reach  
>I've been too long on my own<br>Everybody has their private world  
>So they can be alone<em>**

Anakin pretty much fell of the face of the galaxy. Every single time Obi-Wan tried to contact him, Anakin wouldn't answer since he would be drunk or asleep.

After a looong and hard month he backed away from the Jedi temple and the people there. He took some time for himself, to think and clear his head, so he came to Tatooine. It wasn't his first choice, but Obi-Wan said that it would do him good to visit his home planet again.

_**Are you calling me?  
>Are you trying to get through?<br>Are you reaching out for me?  
>I'm reaching out for you<strong>_

_Beep, beep... Beep, beep!_

Anakin woke up and turned around in his bed, in the house where he and his mother used to live. His communicator beeped again and it took Anakin a minute to realize that Obi-Wan was calling him. He was surprised at the fact that Obi-Wan was calling him and reaching out after what happened last time when he puked all over the communicator.

Anakin moved to the end of the bed and reached our to grab it, but he lost his balance and fell face down to the ground.

_Beep, beep!_

"Dammit! Shut up!"

**_I'm just so fucking depressed  
>I just can't seem to get out this slump<br>If I could just get over this hump  
>But I need something to pull me out this dump<em>**

He stood up and grabbed his clothes and went into he bathroom to wash himself up and get dressed. After he cleaned his face and the water woke him up a little, he looked back at his bedroom full of bottles and dirty clothes.

He slumped onto his bed and after he tried to move and stand up, he couldn't. He felt like depression and everything else was like a big hump he just couldn't get over.

He finally stood back up and decided that he needed a drink.

The suns shined down and Anakin wanted to curse them. He dragged his feet inside a bar he hasn't been into since his time here and sat at a booth.

A girl in a white dress walked up to him and his eyes slowly met her black ones.

"What can I get you?" her voice could brake a thousand glasses and windows. She had a serious face on and she looked at him as if he committed something horrible. Maybe she recognized him from yesterday?

"The strongest thing you got, please." she pierced him with her eyes and left. Yes, that was it.

He moved his hand through his hair and looked at the entrance. A tall, young and beautiful woman entered the bar. Her eyes were blue and deep as the ocean, her skin was orange, so it was clear that she was a Togruta. She had slim hands and slim legs that were shown as she wore a white short dress and two bracelets on each hand. Her neck was covered with a beautiful necklace made out of small rainbow gems. She wore high boots a reddish brown color that didn't match the dress but they looked good on her.

She looked around the bar and every man in the bar moved aside to let her sit, but her eyes landed on Anakin, who was now busy with his drink.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he lifted his head and looked at her.

"No, no it's not."

"May I?" she smiled so beautifully and took Anakin's breath away.

"Y-yes." she slowly sat down across him and waited for the waitress to come. Anakin kept looking at the walls and the floor, trying to avoid gazing at her. He saw the waitress approach them, so he looked the other way.

"What will it be, Ahsoka?"

"The usual but double." he gazed at the women in front of him and looked back at his half finished drink.

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" Ahsoka lightly laughed and shot the waitress a dirty look. "Not any time soon. If that's what you are wondering."

"What do you plan to do with the double."

"That, my friend, is none of your business. I'm going to offer it to this nice gentleman who was kind enough to let me sit with him."

The waitress chewed on her chewing gum and rolled her eyes. "Uhu."

After the waitress disappeared behind the bar the woman -Ahsoka- leaned forwards. "I'm sorry about that, she is really protective. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Ahsoka."

She extended her hand and waited for Anakin to shake it. He quietly shook it and returned to his previous position while Ahsoka lightly laughed. "What? You don't have a name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Anakin."

"Anakin. That's a lovely name. How did you get it?"

Anakin raised his brow and frowned. "From my mother. She and I were slaves when I was just a kid."

"What happened to her?" Ahsoka reached across the table and opened her palm, waiting for him to place his on top.

"She died a few years back." Anakin bowed his head and took another sip from his glass. The flavor of Tatooine's national fruit flooded his mouth and served as a replacement for the flavor of grief. He shook his head and Ahsoka put her hand back on her knee. For the next couple of minutes they say quietly untill the waitress brought what Ahsoka ordered. After that she took a sip of her usual and looked at Anakin.

"Her name was Shmi, right?" Anakin's head shot up.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I knew her."

"How?"

"When I was five years old, I walked into Watto's shop with my uncle. He wanted to make some repairs on his speeder because it wasn't working properly and while he and Watto searched for parts, I stayed back in the shop and looked around. I was just about to run to my aunt across the street when a hand stopped me. I looked up at your mother. She was beautiful. She saved my life. I wanted to thank her, but she said that there is no need and went back inside. I wanted to follow her, but my aunt called me. Luckily the next day we went back because the parts that my uncle chose didn't fit. I found her inside, cleaning some messy stuff and I went there to help her. She smiled and thanked me. I thanked her back and said that I wanted to help her. We started talking and over the years I visited her as much as possible. She told me everything about you. She said that you are a Jedi Master and a great person. Sweet and nice. It was weird sometimes. Every singe time she said that you are doing good, I asked her how does she know that and if she spoke to you, but she said that she just has that mother instinct. I remember one day when I was 10 years old, Watto told me that he sold her to a farmer that lived outside the city. She was my replacement for a mother. I know that this may sound strange, but I loved her. I really did. When I heard from Watto that you were back in town and you were about to visit her, I hoped I would be able to catch you. My aunt and uncle always thought that I was to attached to her and they never let me visit her." Ahsoka watched as Anakin stared at her.

"She told you about me?"

"Yeah, when I was younger I loved hearing about you. It was like hearing about a legend." Anakin smiled and leaned backwards. "Well, what can I say. I am one."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if a person I love would die here, I wouldn't want to return ever."

"Well, my master wanted me to come here while I'm on my break."

"You Jedi have breaks?"

"No, but I was in need for one."

"Why?" Ahsoka finished her glass and pushed the other one towards Anakin. He finished his and kept holding it in his hands.

"It's complicated." he waived his hands in the air and signaled the waitress to give him another one.

"Well, I'm all ears. Besides, we got nothing but time. I don't need to be anywhere and I'm sure you don't need to be anywhere either.." she positioned herself against the backrest and waited for him to start talking. Anakin smiled at her persistence. He laughed to himself. "You know what? You are starting to remind me of a great politician."

Ahsoka laughed and clapped her hands a few times. "That's what I'm shooting at." They looked at each other for a moment before Anakin grabbed the drink that Ahsoka offered and drank it thirstily. Ahsoka widened her eyes at how quickly the drink had disappeared. The waitress brought Anakin another drink that he ordered and he slowly emptied that one too. Ahsoka pushed her drink over to him and he quietly thanked her.

**_I took my bruises, took my lumps  
>Fell down and I got right back up<br>But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
>And in order for me to pick the mic back up<em>**

"Ever since I started as a Jedi, there are always dangers of being killed or severely injured. I got a lot injuries in my time of being a Jedi, but I overcame them and continued. I have a lot of lumps to prove it. When I would fall because of one, I would get right back up." he smiled lightly and looked at the small window next to him.

"I remember my last mission. Half of my men died, the other half injured and I stood there with no injury on my body whatsoever. My spirit was injured. I thought that I could save my men and succeed the mission but I failed poorly. I remember how the council looked at me. Like I was the biggest failure they have ever seen. That and everything else depressed me. I was told that my missions cost us more men that anyone's else's."

"They said that I need a break, but I just need something to ignite my passion that started all of this." he motioned to himself and looked back at Ahsoka.

**_I don't know how or why or when  
>I ended up this position I'm in<br>I'm starting to feel dissin' again  
>So I decided just to pick this pen<em>**

"The worst part is that I have always been good at these stuff, I am the Chosen One after all, but it all changed with one mission. It all went downhill from there."

"The Jedi council gathered a meeting and they talked about how I am incapable of doing my duties right, so I decided to please them and just take a break."

**_Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
>But I just can't admit or come to grips with the fact<br>That I may be done with rap  
>I need a new outlet<em>**

"I tried to clear my mind and find the source of all this troubles but I-" He sighed.

"-I couldn't stop thinking that if this continues, I'll have to resign from the Jedi order and possibly find something else to do for the rest of my life. And I can't accept that. Being a Jedi means the world to me."

_**And I know some shit's so hard to swallow  
>But I can't just sit back and wallow<br>In my own sorrow but I know one fact  
>I'll be one tough act to follow<strong>_

Anakin stood up and quickly drank his remaining drink and turned to Ahsoka. "Thank you."

"For what? I'm confused."

"I know that it is hard for me to accept the fact that I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I just can't sit back and complain or feel sorry for myself. Even if I'm not a Jedi anymore, I know one really important fact."

"What's that?" Ahsoka stood up and looked into his eyes.

"There won't ever be any Jedi like me."

_**One tough act to follow  
>I'll be one tough act to follow<br>Here today, gone tomorrow  
>But you'd have to walk a thousand miles<strong>_

"I'm the strongest there is and I have saved millions and millions of lives." Ahsoka gasped trying to help him realize how important he really was.

"And even if they replace me, if I'll be gone tomorrow, people will never know what I have been through, because they haven't walked a thousand miles in my shoes."

He didn't feel more pumped up or anything, but it was nice taking to Ahsoka, even for such a short time, she helped him in a small way. He finally felt accepted by someone. He sat back down, deep in his thoughts as Ahsoka moved to sit by his side and whispered something into his ear. Anakin raised his brow and thought it over. That was actually a good idea. He motioned to her to stand up and he grabbed her hand. She laughed and led him outside. Before they went through the door, Ahsoka turned towards the waitress. "Lizyi, put it on my tab."

As soon as they walked out, the heat and the sun pressed down on them and Anakin wanted to get away from it as fast as possible. He started wondering around the streets and the markets like a lost puppy. he would stop here and there, make an X and a circle. Ahsoka followed and laughed with him at his every decision on which way to go. Finally he stopped and looked at Ahsoka.

"Where are we going?" He really had no clue at all. "I don't know. You're the one who took the lead and started wondering around."

"Ok, let me make a suggestion. Show me where you live. Show me what you do." Anakin let her take the lead. "Ok, but beware, my uncle is going to give you a lifelong quiz about yourself. And my aunt is going to look at you from head to toe."

"They won't be doing that to me."

"They did that to my boyfriend." Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid with Ahsoka, while being drunk and then get in a fight with her boyfriend. It happened a lot of times, so he knew how this went. "You have a boyfriend?"

Ahsoka laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "No, of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be here spending my only free time with you, loser." This time Anakin lightly laughed with her. She stopped and looked into his eyes. "You really remind me of Shmi."

"How?"

"You're as nice as her and you look like her."

"Me, looking like a woman. Now, that's something."

"Where are you staying?"

"At my old house." Anakin sat down on one of the chairs next to some shop and put his head into his hands. Ahsoka knelt infront of him and lifted his face. Her raised eyemarking dropped as she saw the dark circles under his eyes and, now that she was loser, smelt his alcoholic breath. He exhaled and rubbed his eyes.

"I haven't been myself in days." She pulled him up. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

_**In my shoes, just to see  
>What it's like, to be me<br>I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
>Just to see what it'd be like<strong>_

"Ok. This is it." Ahsoka jumped inside and took a good look around. It was just like the last time she visited Shmi. Her eyes traveled to Anakin's room and his bottles. She gave him a sideways glance and pointed towards the bathroom. "Be quick. I have to be home in half a hour, so hurry up."

Anakin nodded and closed the door, his thoughts traveled to Ahsoka, as she slowly started picking up his empty bottles and threw them into the dumpster outside. How could she be so nice to him if she barely even knows him. Infract, he didn't know anything about her.

"Anakin?" She heard the water stop. "Yeah?"

"Tell me more about your problems." Anakin sighed and frowned. "Why?"

"I want to hear more about them, more about you, the Jedi and the Republic. I just can't wait till Shili will get a representer in the Republic Senate."

"My life isn't all that special, nor is the Republic."

"I know, but I like hearing about it." Anakin sighed and stepped into the bedroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his sting and built chest completely exposed to Ahsoka and her curiosity. She smiled lightly and walked over to him. Anakin first, not completely sure what she was about to do, backed away from her slowly and his back touched the wall. Ahsoka lightly laughed and stepped closer.

"Well, it's hard. Everybody expect something great of you and you are not sure that you can reach their expectations. So you try and try and try, to no avail. How about yours?"

"My uncle is too overprotective of me and because he takes so much of my free time, training me how to become a Senator, I don't have any friends. I have lived here for about 14 years, but I still feel like an outcast."

She started acting like she didn't care, but he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't happy. not here." she stepped closer and sighed.

"Well, al least now you don't smell like s drunkie." Anakin laughed lightly and raised his finger. "Let me just get dressed."

He quickly pulled up his pants and slid the tunic over his head. At least he had shaved in the morning.

"So, what is it like to be a Jedi? You, to be specific." Ahsoka sat down onto his bed and watched as he pulled an extra robe over his head. After he finished dressing himself, he joined her and Ahsoka took his hand. At first it felt unusual as she closed her eyes and started breathing shallow, but then he remembered that is what you do when you want to meditate.

**_To feel your pain, you feel mine  
>Go inside each others' minds<br>Just to see what we'd find  
>Look at shit through each others' eyes<em>**

**_Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
>They can all get fucked, just stay true to you<br>So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
>They can all get fucked, just stay true to you<em>**

"Like I already told you."

"I know, but I want it in detail." Anakin got an idea. "Give me your hands."

Ahsoka shook his hands, letting him know that she already was holding his hands. "Oh." Anakin let the force guide him as he entered her mind and let her enter his. He showed her a few memories, letting out his ex wife and the Tuskan Riders. She was able to access the day he was found by Qui Gon Jinn, the day he became a Knight and all the other days as him being a Jedi.

Her past was more complicated in his eyes. In one day she went from a happy and cheerful teenager, to a shy and lonely girl, whose only goal was to complete her Seator training course and become a representative of Shili. He was about to reach out and see the memory between those two mentioned days, but she snatched her hands away from him and flew off the bed. "Don't."

Her voice wasn't threatening, it was more like begging. Her voice volume just a little above a whisper. She started rubbing her arm and Anakin knew what that meant; she was hiding something, something painful. He motioned towards her and she slowly sat back down.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" Ahsoka shook her head and moved to sit on the ground, with her back against the bed. He moved to sit beside her and used the force to bring her closer. She barricaded her head into his tunic and sobbed quietly. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Your tunic." he waived his hands not really caring about a stupid tunic.

"I don't care about the tunic, I care about you and I want to know what happened."

"It was nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" She thought for a moment and then looked at Anakin. "You can do it."

"Do what?"

"See it." He took her hands and they both closed their eyes, concentrating on each other as they exchanged one of their baddest moments in their past. Anakin let go and showed her how he killed the Tuskan Riders, while Ahsoka showed him an old house in the outskirts of the town. When he still lived on Tatooine, that house was the best repair shop in the town. A few teenage girls were just talking outside it, with a fourteen year old Ahsoka amongst them, when three speeders drove up to them. Ahsoka got up and hugged one if the boys that hopped off the first. He was tall, looked to be around 16-17 years old with black hair. The girls hopped on the speeders and drove off with the rest of the guys.

Ahsoka slowly raised her eyemarking and grabbed the boy's hand. "So... Why did you bring me all the way here?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me." He ls lowly walked inside with her by his side. Ahsoka slowly looked around as the boy led her up the stairs and into an empty room with only a bed in the corner. The boy grabbed Ahsoka by her neck and slowly pushed her against the wall. She tried to brake free, but he grabbed her hands and gave her a slap across the face.

"You little chicken. You blabbed everything out into the open. Do you know how much damage you cost me?" He kissed her shaky lips and pushed her towards the bed.

Ahsoka let go of Anakin's hands and covered her face. "What happened next?"

"I think you can figure that out by yourself." Anakin signed and lifted her up. She gave him a tight embrace and he slowly returned it. They started moving backwards, until Anakin felt the end of his bed on his legs. Ahsoka laughed and made him sit down. At first they both hesitated, but after a while Anakin patted his knee.

"I'm sorry. Who was he?"

"My boyfriend at the time. He didn't treat me good. After we broke up, he went around saying stuff that weren't true. He called me a slut and said that I wasn't beautiful and that I was a few steps below him, because I'm a Togruta." Anakin took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry for making you bring it out." She slowly shook her head, still a bit shocked because of his actions. "I-He turned all of my friends against me and went around saying I wasn't really worth any attention that they used to gave me, since I went around taking things behind their back. So they stopped talking to me and I turned my attention towards studying so that one day I'll be able to leave this planet once and for all."

Anakin nodded and hugged her. "You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"I just can't forget how bad he beat me up with words."

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's s loser. You are beautiful and the nicest person I have ever met and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He leaned in for a kiss and she grabbed his head trying to prevent the obvious.

"Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?" He nodded, hesitantly, but she smiled and kissed him first. Their tongues moved with each other and Ahsoka backed away hers, so that his could enter her mouth. After a minute they broke so Ahsoka could inhale and they looked at each other.

_**I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor  
>Everything's so tense and gloom<br>I almost feel like I gotta check  
>The temperature of the room<strong>_

"Tell me, why did they sent you here?"

"To blow off some steam and forget the previous mission."

"What happened that you needed to get away from." He exhaled and frowned. He really didn't feel like remembering the mission, but she opened up to him, so it was only fair that he did the same. "I became different and more unfriendly, I lost a lot of men in the battlefield and off of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The clones stopped respecting me because of the damage we suffered because of me. My-my ex wife was captured by the Separstists and I wanted to do everything in my power to save her."

Ahsoka felt her jealousy rising and she raised her eyemarking. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to love." It was more of a statement than a questions and Anakin knew she judged him for it.

"I was never the type of person to follow rules. Even now."

"What happened next? I can feel that something else is bothering you."

"I punched a clone." Ahsoka widened her eyes. "Why?!"

"He was making a joke about me and I just wasn't in the mood to hear it. I feel horrible for doing so." Ahsoka exhaled and stood up. She reached out and grabbed Anakin's hand. "Come on, lets go eat something. I haven't eaten anything the whole day, and I'm sure neither have you." He nodded and followed her out the door. They entered a bar just across the street and walked into a canteen where all the 'businessmen' from the town come to eat. They weren't really 'businessmen', they are people stealing from each other and ripping other unsuspicious people. This canteen is where they usually gathered. The name? It was Canteen. Pretty original. He just didn't want to enter without checking who were the people inside. Before he could do anything, Ahsoka pulled him inside.

**_Just as soon as I walk in, it's like all eyes on me  
>And so I try to avoid any eye contact<br>'Cause if I do that then it opens the door  
>For conversation, like I want that<em>**

Anakin looked around the place and found all eyes staring at him, not Ahsoka, him. And he knew exactly why. It was because of the fight he got himself into last night. It wasn't his fault if the guy was popping jokes on his tab when he wasn't in the mood for it.

He followed Ahsoka as she led him through the crowd to a more deserted table and the whole way to there he keeps his eyes glued to Ahsoka or the floor. The last thing he would want right now is to talk to someone and get in trouble with a whole canteen full of people that would want nothing more but to kill him right there, on the spot.

**_I'm not looking for extra attention  
>I just wanna be just like you<br>Blend in with the rest of the room  
>Maybe just point me to the closest restroom<em>**

He really didn't want to start anything unnecessary, since it was more than obvious that he couldn't win. He forgot his lightsaber back on the bed. He looked at Ahsoka who was already sitting at their table and waiting for him. He quickly sat down and leaned forwards, across the table.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not even one person liked at you while you moved across the canteen. How?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just act like you belong here. These people hate outsiders and you're acting like one. Don't keep your head down, walk straight and with pride." He nodded and looked back across the room. There were still a few of them staring at him and he tried to act normal and with pride. He raised his chest high and sat proudly, as he took another look round the canteen. This time a few people raised from their seats and glared at him with hate. He lost half his chest and turned towards Ahsoka, who was eyeing him warily. "Restroom?"

"That way." Ahsoka laughed at how fast he disappeared. She looked at the four men who stood up and smiled. They sat back down and waived their hands, laughing at how fearful he was acting.

**_I don't need no fucking man servant  
>Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass<br>Laugh at every single joke I crack  
>And half of 'em ain't even funny like<em>**

After ten minutes Ahsoka was finally able to get him out the man's restroom. They sat in quiet for a while before the waiter brought them their food.

"So, ever considered having a Padawan?" He spat the food in his mouth halfway out. He caught it in his hands before anyone could see how he was acting. "No, but Obi-Wan once asked me if I wanted one."

"So?"

"The answer was no."

"Why?" She rested her fork against her plate and tangled her fingers from one hand, with the fingers of the other.

"Because a Padawan would just slow me down. And besides, I don't need someone to follow me around and say 'Yes, master.' for anything that I ask him to do. Padawan's are like man servants. They have to obey your every order and I don't need a kid like that around me."

"That's harsh, don't you think?"

"No, you haven't even seen these Padawans. They are annoying and would do anything to get you to recommend their trials as soon as possible. I don't need someone to follow me around and laugh at every single joke I crack, and they aren't even funny."

**_"Ha! Marshall you're so funny man  
>You should be a comedian, god damn!"<br>Unfortunately I am  
>I just hide behind the tears of a clown<em>**

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Anakin kept on going. "And they would be all like: 'Ha, master you are soooo funny!' And in the back of their little twisted minds they would be like: 'Man, this guy should just drop dead."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Well, I am... But I'm not."

"And that is supposed to make sense to you?"

"I'm just joking about these Padawans. They are ok, it's just that I'm afraid that I'll be a bad master. I'm not as organized as Obi-Wan, nor am I as smart as him. I don't want a Padawan because I'm afraid I'll fail him or her." Ahsoka sighed and moved her chair next to Anakin's. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled at how nice it felt to have her here with him.

**_So why don't you all sit down  
>Listen to the tale I'm about to tell<br>Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes  
>And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles<em>**

He closed his eyes and focused on Ahsoka's hand that was making circles on my lower back. It felt good, he had a feeling that he was the fragile one it this relationship.

"We're being watched; should I get the bill?" She stopped and moved a few inches away. He shook his head and got a good view off the room around him.

"No, it's ok." Ahsoka nodded and sat back down. "They can all just sit down and listen. Maybe they'll understand me after this."

He motioned to the waiter to bring him two drinks and he quickly emptied them both. A few fellows that sat near their table laughed and raise their glasses in a cheerful matter. Anakin thanked them and motioned towards Ahsoka. "Where was I?"

**_In my shoes, just to see  
>What it's like, to be me<br>I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
>Just to see what it'd be like<em>**

"Never mind about that. I know more than I needed to know about you and it's time I return the favor." Anakin shook his head and stood up.

"You don't need to exchange your life with me if you don't want to."

"But I do."

"Nah, you just feel the need to do so, because I filled you in on my life." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his hand. He pulled her up and moved to the nearest exit. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home. About a hour ago you said you need to be home in half hour; which means you are late... For about half a hour?" She closed her eyes and exhaled. "I totally forgot about that."

As they walked out, the suns were halfway down and still as hot as before. Anakin sweated alcohol as he dragged himself behind Ahsoka. Maybe leaving the bar wasn't the best idea he ever had. They rounded a corner and Ahsoka bumped into someone. She bounced off of the person and fell towards Anakin's feet. He helped her up and they came face to face with the boy that took advantage of her three or four years ago. Ahsoka shook as his cold eyes traveled up and down her body. "Well, well, well; if it isn't the slut of the day. Bringing a customer back home? I thought your uncle taught you better."

**_To feel your pain, you feel mine  
>Go inside each others minds<br>Just to see what we'd find  
>Look at shit through each others eyes<em>**

Anakin could see the tears in her eyes as she bowed her head and looked away from the boy. She fisted her hands and bared her teeth at the ground. Anakin closed his eyes and entered Ahsoka's mind. She did everything she could to prevent him from doing that, but he overpowered her. He whispered something into her head and she seemed to ease up a little. Her eyes traveled back to the boy, who was proudly standing over her.

"Why don't you just back away before something bad happens?" He group of boys laughed and pushed her and Anakin against the wall. "We've got a big mouth over here. What are you going to do?"

**_Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
>They can all get fucked, just stay true to you<br>So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
>They can all get fucked, just stay true to you<em>**

**_So_**

"Are you you going to kick my ass? Or maybe stab me. You haven't got the guts to even say out loud what happened a few years back. Weren't that good, but hey! Back then, you where inexperienced. Want to try again?" Ahsoka kicked him in the knee and he stumbled back.

"You little good for nothing-"

Anakin leaned down to her neck and slowly breathed into it. "Don't let him insult you like that." She gave him a sideways glance and shook her head. "They are not worth it."

Anakin stepped forwards and pushed two of the boys back with the force. They landed in one of the nearest fruit stand and were covered in all kind of fruits. Ahsoka laughed and looked at the boy in front of her.

"I told you." She fisted her hand and knocked his block off. He stumbled back, holding his nose. "You'll pay."

Anakin stepped in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that?"

They other boys helped the other three stand back up and they ran around the corner.

Ahakin looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "We did ok."

"Ok? Ok? We did better than ok. They'll leave you alone for as long as I'm here."

"And what then? Then I'll have to face him again and again and again. He'll never stop." She sighed.

Ahsoka grabbed his hand and led him to the Far East side of the town, where a big house was nicely decorated and taken care of. Ahsoka stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not like I'm jumping onto a battlefield."

"Actually it is." Anakin rolled his eyes and motioned her to lead the way. She entered through the front door and motioned towards him to be quick. They were halfway up the stairs when Ahsoka's uncle stormed into the living room that had a beautiful view of the staircase. Anakin heard Ahsoka curse under her breath and storm back down the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she passed Anakin and told him to follow.

After a minute or two her uncle calmed down and took a good look at Anakin. He was a very strict man in the middle of his forties, with a lot of gray hair, unlike his wife that had none.

"Ahsoka, what happened? You both look like you had gotten into a fight." Aunt Sofija's voice was calm and very pleasant.

"We fell." Ahsoka's uncle shook his head and looked back at Anakin. "I doubt that."

"Name?"

"Anakin."

"Last name?"

"Skywalker."

"Age?" Ahsoka patted her foot and wiggled her hips slightly. "Uncle! Give him a break. It's not like I'm marring the guy." Anakin laughed at her comment and looked back at her uncle, who was not pleased with his reaction.

"I asked you something." Anakin didn't know if he should tell the truth or lie.

"Twenty... Three." Ahsoka's uncle was not happy with that answer. "And what do you think you are doing with a girl that is underage?" He tuned to Ahsoka. "And you, I taught you better than this. I have told you multiple times already: men can easily-"

"Take advantage of me. I know, I know. But uncle, he's just a friend. Can I and Anakin go up to my room, now that you figured out his tunic size?" Anakin seemed shocked at how calm she acted about the matter of someone taking advantage of her especially since she just confronted the guy a minute ago.

"I think n-"

"Herald." Aunt Sonija finally spoke in Ahsoka's defense. "We have been through this many times and I think we can trust Ahsoka by now." Ahsoka's uncle nodded and Ahsoka quickly grabbed Anakin's hand and led him up into her room. "Thanks, aunt Sonija."

**_Lately I've been hard to reach  
>I've been too long on my own<br>Everybody has their private world  
>Where they can be alone<em>**

She flopped down on her bed and patted the empty spot next to her. Anakin laughed and joined her. "I want to thank you for what happened back there. You saved me."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. I finally stood up to them and I couldn't have done it without you. I meant what I said earlier, about them confronting me, but it felt good." She moved closer. Anakin was about to add something, but his communicator started beeping. He looked at it and shut it off. "Why did you do that?"

"It's my master."

"So?"

"I'm here talking to you. That's more important." She grabbed his hand and put it between hers. "Besides, I have gotten used to my little private world, where I can do whatever I want and be with whoever I want." He closed his eyes and kissed her lips slowly. He turned around and pushed her backwards until she laid on the bed. They didn't part from each other for about a minute and Ahsoka slowly rubbed Anakin's chest. He moaned against her lips and she lightly laughed and moved away.

**_Are you calling me?  
>Are you trying to get through?<br>Are you reaching out for me?  
>I'm reaching out for you<em>**

He was about to kiss her again, but his communicator started beeping again. He tried to ignore it, but Ahsoka couldn't. "Could you just answer?"

"No."

"Ok, But you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Because there is something I need to tell you."

"Anything." Ahsoka coughed lightly, to get Anakin's full attention. "I'm becoming a Senator."

Anakin stopped playing with her left horn and looked into her eyes. "Really? How are you so sure?"

"My uncle was very forgiving and happy when we got caught. Usually things would have ended differently."

"Why is this important now?"

"I don't know, I need a lift to Coruscant."

Anskin smiled and reached out to grab the communicator that was still beeping on Ahsoka's night table. He lost his balance and slipped off the bed. Ahsoka covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh, but Anakin could still hear it.

"It's not funny. I have a serious problem." This time Ahsoka couldn't help herself and she let her laugh fill the room. They stared at each other and Ahsoka slowly, taking her time, settled down.

Anakin stood up and dusted himself off. "I can't wait till you join the Senate. We'll see each other quite often. If we're lucky, I'll get a mission to guard you, since you're the new Senator of Shili and all."

"It's not yet decided, so don't get too excited. But I would love that."


	6. Chapter 6

**As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. An ok song with a great beat and vibe. Not a big fan of JB, but somehow I ended up using his song. I don't know if the lyrics are perfectly correct, cuz on every single page that I searched I got different lyrics results... If anyone knows the right ones, I would appreciate it if you PM me or leave a Review so that I can correct them. Thanks.**

**A continuing of the previous chapter. Not much to say... Anakin and Ahsoka came to Coruscant with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's uncle, who is her mentor and helps her learn about politics to become a good Shili representative in the Republic Senate.**

** Almost a copy of Anakin and Padmé's beginning.**

**ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS:**

**DMighthyPrincess- Does a 'light' lemon even exist? If it does, than yes! I will be making a light lemon in one of the following chapters. Maybe even this one... I really don't know what would you call a light lemon. :D Well, thank you. I'll try to update as often as I can. I will, thanks. **

**It's ok, I used to write just like that. :)**

**Sazzy-Sooo... No and Yes. I don't plan on making another Eminem songfic... His songs are just to deep and about himself, so it's quite hard. You should try it! How did you know? I plan on taking that Selena's song... O_O **

**Yes, I do. Stop embarrassing me... XD**

**Ani's-soka-No'1-Really? That's great! No, I'm not fed up with your questions. Well, I have to disappoint you, because if you mean a real lemon... I won't be doing it. This is 'collection' of sonfic _T_ rated, if I would want to make a lemon, than I would have to change the rating. Well, stick to reading it, because there are more chapters like the first, coming up. :) **

**Thanks for informing me! I'll fix them right away. Well, I'm a little confused...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Ahsoka clashed with the metal floor underneath her feet as she held onto her dress, which was anything but comfortable while moving around the crowded hall of the Senate building. She inhaled and exhaled quickly as she tried to keep up with her uncle that was dashing across the hall as if fire was on his tail and burning his shoes. Most of the people they passed stayed in place, not really paying any attention to the new Senator Of Shili, but a few turned around and greeted her, neither of the mentioned stepping aside and letting her pass. She looked around the hall for a familiar face in the crowd since he promised that he will be waiting for her in the Senate, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She could see her uncle stop before big metal doors not far from where she stood and waved at her to join him. She quickened her pace and ended side by side with him.

They stepped together and Ahsoka finally let her dress fall to fully cover her feet and flow behind her. The dress started at a pale orange-white color at her neck and moved through shades of pink and blue to the hem at her ankles, where it reached lilac and violet. The dress was gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl and draped over her arms, where it was hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress was held up by five layered pieces of metal shells, with the top one reaching part way around her neck, tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorned her upper arms. **(Thank you Wookiepeedia! If you haven't guessed... It's Padme's Villa retreat dress only with a different color set. Just imagine Padmé never wore it... And imagine it on Ahsoka! *sigh*)**

Ahsoka looked at her uncle and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" They shared a long and quiet look at each other and finally Ahsoka gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for taking care of me and teaching me everything you know. I wouldn't be here, today, without you."

She raised her hand to cover her tearful eyes, but her uncle pushed it away and cupped her face in his hands."Don't. You'll smudge your Thoadeye makeup. You're meeting the Chancellor, the Jedi Masters and some very important Senators. I don't want to send you inside looking like someone beat you up. Besides, it's too late to take it off now, since I know how much you hate it."

"Well, thanks for that. Can you make me even more nervous than I already am?" It looked like Herald was about to answer, but before he could two Senate guards stepped to the pair.

"Sir, they are waiting for you."

"Thank you, we know." Ahsoka could hear the proudness and fear in her uncle's voice as he turned to look at her and spoke: "Act like you practiced. Hold your head up high, talk only when asked, speak clearly, don't taunt if you don't like something or someone and-"

"When do I taunt?"

"Whenever I open my mouth."

They exchanged a short kiss on the cheek and Ahsoka, with her uncle by her side, entered the room. She was surprised when she realized that only four figures stood in the room and one of which was a droid. She sighed in relief as her uncle joined her in confusion. She glanced at the only three humans in the room and smiled. Anakin smiled at her and motioned her to come closer. She lightly shook her head and looked at the only woman there. Her long brown hair were held in place with a metal headpiece, resembling a horn or a cone. Her brown eyes sparkled as they landed on Ahsoka. They shared a silent stare at each other for a moment, until Ahsoka remembered what uncle told her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ahsoka Tano, the new Senator, representing my homeworld, Shili." She lightly placed her left leg behind her right one and gave a short bow.

"Yes, we know. I would first like to apologize for being the only Senator in this room. An urgent meeting was called and they were needed elsewhere. I am Padmé Amidala, the Senator of Naboo."

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka extended her hand and shook Padme's. "It's understandable, no need to apologize."

"Yes, but a representative from Shili is quite a big deal."

"Really?" Ahsoka smiled brightly, desperately trying to hide her blush by making the woman explain.

"Yes, the planet was always on our side, but many thought that Togrutas are too dumb to be anything that needs more education then a hunter. I am happy that they finally came to their senses. I know we are going to be good friends."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as Padmé moved from her desk to the door. "Well, if you excuse me, I have an urgent meeting myself. I know our introductions were short, but the best way to meet people here is to take part in important debates. I'll keep you informed and just ask if you need anything."

"Thank you." Ahsoka nodded her head as Padmé stepped out into the loud and crowded halls. The gold protocol droid followed her outside and the doors closed. She looked around the room and realized that her uncle had left long ago, before she even started talking to Padmé. Anakin finally stepped closer and gave a short bow in respect. "Senator. I am happy that you were able to arrive safely. When your transport from your apartment to here was already an hour late, we, the Jedi council and I, became quite worried."

"Thank you for your gesture, master Jedi... And yes, my transport was an hour late, but you must forgive me. It is my first time on Coruscant and I couldn't help myself, but take a look around. I apologize for any trouble and inconvenience that my expedition may have caused. I will see to it that I get my schedule fixed. Please inform the Jedi council of what I told you and if anything else goes wrong, I will personally step before them." Anakin had a tough time collecting himself from her speech, since he never knew she could speak in such a way.

Obi-Wan stepped into view and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure neither Anakin here wouldn't be able to deliver the message as beautiful as it was said, but I'll do my best, Senator."

"Please, call me Ahsoka." Ahsoka lightly smiled as Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. "Well, Ahsoka, I'll leave you two for now. both Anakin and I will be watching over you for a week or two, but I think it's best if he stays with you, until I return."

"Watching over? Is there any reason?"

"Yes, well, we are trying to make sure that you stay safe. A lot of people dislike the fact that Shili joined the Senate and many of them lost something when that happened, whatever it was. As you already know, you will be having a very important speech in two weeks."

"Yes, I have just been informed. My uncle has already started writing it and after I'm finished here, I will join him."

"Your uncle? I thought _you_ were going to write it." Anakin sat down on one of the chairs behind him and stared playing with his mechanical hand. "I was, but I'm still under my uncle's mentoring and until he says that I am fully prepared to do things on my own, I will do as he instructs. After all, I do want to become a good Senator."

"Well, speech to the side; until and a while after you give your speech, you will still be a target to a lot of people. The Jedi council as well as the Chancellor and Senator Amidala all agree that the best way to keep you safe is to despatch two Jedi to watch over you, that would be me and Anakin." Ahsoka stepped behind her desk and sat into her office hair. The soft and cozy material brushed against her bare back and she closed her eyes, relaxing them. She crossed her legs over one another and sighed. She could get used to living like this, with a purpose, but there was something or someone missing. She reopened her eyes and stared at the surface of her now empty desk. She could feel Obi-Wan's and Anakin's eyes on her as the second cleared his throat. "If that's ok with you. Is it?"

Ahsoka blushed as she figured that they believed that she wasn't satisfied with the Council's decision on making Anakin and Obi-Wan her guards. She stood back up and let the two pair of eyes follow her as she moved to the door. "No, not at all. I've heard that you both have experience on this kind of assignments and I'm sure we will all make great friends," she gave a sideways glance to Anakin. "Well, some of us."

She reached out and pushed a button on the panel, positioned on the right side of the door, to open. She came face to face with a tall blue, purple haired, golden-yellow eyed figure that lightly smiled at her. "Forgive my intrusion. I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. I am one of the Senators you were supposed to meet earlier. I am sorry for the delay, an urgent meeting was called and it requested my presence."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ahsoka Tano, the new Senator of Shili, but I'm sure you already knew that."

They shook hands and Ahsoka felt an instant connection between the two. They smiled at how long they held each other's hand and Ahsoka quickly let go, apologizing for her weird behavior.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I should have informed you or sent a messenger of the rearrangement."

"Please Senator, step inside."

"I must ask you to do me a favor."

Ahsoka raised her eyemarking at how fast the purple Senator moved from one business to another. "How may I be of an assistance?"

"Please call me Riyo." Ahsoka laughed loudly at Riyo's remark and straightened up. "Is that all?"

After receiving a nod from her fellow Senator both Ahsoka and Riyo shared a short chuckle. Their posture changed within an instant and they stared acting as if they were friends since they were born. After a while of introducing theirselves and from where they came, Riyo smiled and stepped to the door again. "Well, as lovely as it was, meeting you, I have to be a part of a debate my fellow Senator has organized. I would ask you to join us, but I see you have other things to attend to. Master Jedi." She nodded her head at the two Jedi in the back, said her goodbye and left.

Just as she was about step away from the door, letting them close, her uncle ran into the office and walked straight to her desk. As he searched through the drawers, one by one, Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and started repositioning her weight from one leg to the other. Three pairs of eyes followed Ahsoka's uncle's every move and as he was about halfway through her last drawer, Ahsoka stepped to him and forced him to sit down onto her chair and come down.

Her uncle looked up at her warily and smiled to himself more than to anyone in the room. "I'm sure you are wondering what I'm doing here, searching and creating chaos on your desk."

"No, I want to know what got you up and running. You didn't do that even when I threw myself off the rooftop of your house."

"Please, don't bring that up. I have received some very horrifying information."

"Do you plan on sharing it with me?"

"Well, I don't want to stress you out too much..."

"Uncle." Ahsoka sat on the edge of the desk, her dress constantly getting in the way and bothering her. Her uncle sighed and faced her. "One of your maids reported seeing someone snooping around the apartment complex. Wondering around the halls in the levels below your roof apartment and talking to someone."

"Have there been taken any actions?"

"Yes. Your current security escorted him to the police. They found out he was planning to kill you when you arrive back." The building has been cleared and searched from head to toe and they didn't find anything out of place."

"Uncle, do you think something like this could happen again?" From the look on her uncle's face, she knew he was resistant to answer the question. For a long time the silence that Ahsoka made, dragged on until Herald finally spoke up.

"Yes."

Ahsoka froze and stared out into the city as slowly the sun neared the edge of her view point. For a moment Anakin wanted to stand by her side, put his arm around her and let her lean on him while he comforted her, but that wouldn't look good with her uncle and Obi-Wan still in the room.

Ahsoka finally turned around and looked at Obi-Wan. "You have a message to deliver to the Jedi council, Master Kenobi. I think it's best if you do that now. For safety precautions I think no one should leave or enter my apartment after the sun has set."

"I understand Senator, but as a Jedi ant the head of your security I was given-"

"Jedi or no Jedi, head of my security or not, if my safety is so important than your job isn't only to make sure I'm safe, but to make me _feel_ safe as well." Anakin raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Obi-Wan's pale face. "I have to agree with her, master. She made a pretty good point." Ahsoka gave him a piercing look. "That stands for you too."

All looked at Obi-Wan, who quickly bowed and exited Ahsoka's office. Her uncle followed soon after, with a heavy heart when Ahsoka decided to stay behind and work on something. He did not wish to leave his underage niece with a twenty-three year old man, even if he was a Jedi.

**_As long as you love me  
>As long as you love me<br>As long as you love me _**

Anakin stood far behind Ahsoka as she pushed her hands against the window's glass. Her mind melted away as Anakin finally gathered enough courage to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. Anakin slowly turned her around and kissed her lips softly and passionately. He could feel her cozy up to him and snuggle her head onto his shoulder. They stood there for a while until Ahsoka finally broke free and moved away, to sit down on the couch in the far end of the room.

**Anakin's POV: **

The way Ahsoka acted was out of character for her. She was the fun one and still, there she was, sitting in the corner, staring at her nails. I immediately knew something was up and followed her. As I sat down next to her I could see her tense up and move away and that shocked me more than anything else that happened today. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and rested her head in her hands, crouched forwards and looked in front of herself. "Ever since I came to Coruscant... No! Ever since I met Obi-Wan I slowly stared realizing that _we_ can't work out. Our lives from this point on become _too_ different. I'm a Senator and you're a Jedi. There is no way that we can find any time for each other when we both have our duties and so much more to do. You guarding me is only one assignment, but what about when you go on missions that can last for months... I never realized that being a Senator or a Jedi is so, so breathtaking." I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers. She resisted and pushed me fully off of her.

"Why are you planing so far ahead? Why not live the moment?"

"Because living the moment while being a Senator or a Jedi is impossible! I love you Anakin, I do, but our life... Our paths are different."

I thought for a moment and knelt in front of her. "Do you like Padmé Amidala?" She seemed confused how I changed the topical quickly, even though I really didn't. "Yes. She seems nice and really friendly. She's _beautiful_ and I have never seen anyone that could match up to her. I thought of her as the right girl for you."

"I did too," she narrowed her eyes and pushed her eyemarkings together, angry, jealous and wary at the same time. "When I married her, four years ago."

Ahsoka straightened up and let her mouth hang as her eyes grew wide with shock. "_She's_ your ex-wife!?"

"Yes. See? We can make things works, if we try. She was also resistant at first, but we made it work."

**_We're under pressure,  
>Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in<br>Keep it together,  
>Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning<em>**

"Maybe, but you broke up."

"Because she cheated on me, even though she said she didn't mean to." It pained me to share this, but I would do anything to get Ahsoka to listen. "We both know for ourselves that neither you nor I would do such a thing. That was the only reason we ended our marriage."

"But you don't understand. I will be working way harder than she ever did."

"Why?" Ahsoka sighed and pulled me beside her. "Naboo and Alderaan are big planets, right? Well, these planets have been in the Senate for far longer than most of the other planets and are untouchable in a way. No matter how many Senators this killers frighten, it won't matter because there will always be another Senator waiting in the line to take the position of a representer. Shili is different. Most of the people on Shili live in horrible conditions, I know, I lived there, and no one wants to become a Senator, because we all know where we stand as a planet. People from my planet are useful for only two things, by everyone else's thoughts, hunting and slavery. My people know that by Shili joining the Republic, there will always be a big eye of the Republic, watching Shili up close and so these enslavers lose a lot of money by not being able to take us, Togrutas, from our world and make us slaves, selling us to people who want personal slaves, waitresses, club dancers and who knows what more. All these small fish in a big ocean. There are also big fish that are able to do what my uncle informed me of. It's maybe not the best case to compare, but the fact is that Naboo, when Padmé became a Senator, was already a part of the Senate for a long time and the only thing that she needed to do was to keep representing it like her predecessors before her. I know that being a new Senator is stressful especially when you have expectations and limits to reach, but I have that and being the first Senator means I have to represent my people for the first time and leave a good first impression."

"Ahsoka, there are people out there in the galaxy, this planet, even this Senate that have similar, if not even the same problems. Do you think that I'm having a great time being here and there, looking at your face like this and in the next second standing on the battlefield? Stop thinking like you are right now and focus on your happiness. If you do, than things will turn out good. What is meant to be will happen."

"I do, I will. Thank you, Anakin. I've been so selfish ever since I came here, trying to focus on my people and giving myself too many goals and too many things to focus on, more than what's happening around me, more than trying. It's just a totally new environment, but I can make it work in a while." She smiled and I smiled back, even though I knew she didn't mean hers.

**_But hey now, you know girl,  
>We both know it's a cruel world<br>But I will take my chances_**

"And Ahsoka,"

"Yes?" Her shallow and sweetest voice rang in my ear as she slowly lifted her feet into the air and climbed behind me. She slowly started rubbing my back and I stretched my stiff back and arm muscles. "We're all trying. All of us. Every single one of us. You were born on Shili and raised on Tatooine, so you know what I mean."

I listened to our breathing and smiled to myself. "Maybe you're right." I shook my head. "I am right."

"No, not about that. About us being together. I mean, this," she rubbed my back harder, pointing it out. "Feels so natural and like I belong doing this. I mean not exactly this, but things for and with you."

"I agree and I'm ready to try." She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my chest. 'Me too."

**_As long as you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you love..., love me, love me  
>As long as you love..., love me, love me<em>**

I kissed her neck softly and she slowly untangled her hands and started rubbing her hands along my whole body. Our breaths got deeper and more frequent as we held each other closer and more lovingly as each minute passed. Ahsoka grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her mouth. She slowly stared kissing my forehead, nose, left and right eye, left and right cheek and my chin, while I slowly rubbed my hands against her waist. She lifted her legs up, trying to wrap them around my waist, and I used that to my advantage and I reached underneath her dress and feel the smoothness of her bare skin. She stooped when she felt my hands touch the undergarment she had on, she slowly moved away and stared into my eyes and I could clearly read what she felt. She was scared to death and the last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or worse, make her scared of me. I quickly pulled away, but before I completely removed my hands from under her dress, her eyes sparked and I was able to see a small spark of passion in them.

She silently thanked me and laid down on my legs. After a moment of silence her curiosity finally got the best of her. "Are you offended?"

I raised my brow and chucked. "What kind of a question is that? No, I'm not offended."

"So, you don't mind that I backed away." Now she was beginning to sound crazy. "Of course not. I love you and when I see that you are not ready yet, I'm not going to push you. My hormones got the best of me back there, but I'm not going to make you do something if you don't want to."

"You still love me?" I sighed. "Yes, that's how love works. Are you yourself today? I love you even as we're here right now, I would love you even if I was on an unknown planet far far away from you, even if you find someo-" she put a hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"Don't make me look like Padmé. I'm more afraid of you meeting someone else, because you could get sick of me, your inexperienced lover." I nodded and she let go. I quickly caught her hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't leave you even if something horrid happened. We will always be together as long as you want."

"Of course I do."

"Even if we're homeless, starving and broke."

"Even if you go on a mission and disappear for a year. When you would get back, I would be right here waiting for you."

I knelt before her and softly brushed her hand against my mouth. I have never felt more loved before, my mother to the side. "I'm going to give you anything that you want. Anything at all... You deserve the best and I want to give you the best."

**_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
>I'll be your Hova<br>You can be my Destiny's Child on a scene, girl  
>So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly<br>Just take my hand_**

After a hour long talk while necking on the sofa, we finally decided that it was time to get some rest. We exited her office and made our way though the dark, cold corridors that led to the landing platform, where my speeder was parked. I could sense something hanging in the air and I slowly looked around to make sure Ahaoka was alright. I looked into her eyes and she quickly opened them widely. "Anakin, watch out!"

I turned around quickly and activated my lightsaber in the process, ready for what was coming at me. A tall male human, dressed in all black diplomatic suit, as if undercover stood in front of me and pulled out his pistol. I quickly swung at him, cutting the front half of it. He threw it at me, distracting me for a moment and when I recovered I quickly threw myself at him. He quickly avoided every swing I sent him with my lightsaber and jumped over me and to Ahsoka. I felt someone push me onto my knees, but I quickly got up and turned to face my attacker again. I saw him grab Ahsoka by her throat and blood boiled in my veins. I slowly lifted my hand and grabbed the man by his neck. Surprised and full of shock, he let Ahsoka go and she ran behind my back, taking hold if my raised hand and lowly rubbing it. I wanted to let the man feel how Ahsoka felt just moments ago.

Ahsoka stepped onto her toes, I presume, so she could reach my ear and whispered something in a calm and quiet voice. I looked at her and back at the male before releasing him and letting him collapse to the ground. He started coughing and I raised my hand to check Ahsoka's neck.

I contacted Obi-Wan and told him of our little encounter with another assassin. Ahsoka shook behind me and I let her put on my robe. "I guess you live to fight another day, love."

I laughed as her pale lips twitched in fear and lifted her into my arms. "Come on, you're freezing. Lets get you home."

I sat her down into the passenger's seat and felt liquid on my arm just a little above my elbow. I looked at Ahsoka to see her face full of tears, stained by the salty liquid. I sat into my speeder and drove off, one arm around Ahsoka and the other steering the speeder. I looked at Ahsoka and kissed her uncovered shoulder. "Ahsoka stop."

"I'm sorry Anakin, but I'm not as strong as you. I don't grow up amongst Jedi, telling me to not love or feel any emotion. This is just all to much for me. All these attacks... It all reminds me of something." She used my robe's sleeve and cleaned her face of tears. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here to protect you. You're my star. If I was a musician, most of my songs would be about you." That made Ahsoka laugh and she covered her face as the wind increases and crashes into her face, making her tears get cold and dry up.

I extended my hand and she lightly grabbed it. Her hands were icy above mine and I quickly covered hers by my robe. "There."

We landed on the platform connected to her apartment and she stepped onto the veranda. R2 wheeled himself over to me and I lightly patted his 'head'. "What's up, buddy?"

After a few beeps in return I nodded and stepped behind Ahsoka, who was looking herself in the mirror and cleaning her face. I was about to wrap my arm around her chest, but the maid came into the room and informed us that Obi-Wan has arrived.

"Thank you, Nika. Please ready my nightgown, I'll be retiring soon, since today was quite a day."

"I see, which one should I prepare?"

"The pink one." Her maid nodded and left as Obi-Wan stepped into the room. "Anakin. Senator, up still?"

"Yes, we just arrived."

"So I've heard. Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Anakin and I are alright. It was just a little-"

"There is nothing little about this matter. Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed at me. "Watch over her like she was your life."

I reused a brow in confusion. If only he knew that's what I've been doing. "What do you mean?"

"I've been replaced... Or so to say. You'll be guarding the Senator alone for a day or two." I nodded, more happy then ever on the inside.

**_As long you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you love..., love me, love me  
>As long as you love..., love me, love me<em>**

As Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's maid finally left us to ourselves, Ahsoka disappeared, probably changing from her Senatorial dress into something more comfortable. I sat down on her long and round couch as my eyes traveled over her apartment. It was beautiful. The white color covered most of the furniture in her sitting room, with walls in beige. I spent ten minutes looking around the room, discovering something new every time I went around again. After frequently looking at Ahsoka's bedroom doors I decided to check on her. It's been a long time since she stepped inside and my heartbeat raised as I slowly stepped into the cold and dark room. I search for her and found her face down in her pillow as she laid on the bed, probably sleeping, uncomfortably. I used the force to close the open window as slowly and as quietly as I could and climbed into bed with her. I pulled the sheets from under her and covered us with them. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to warm her up.

For a minute we stayed in that position, until Ahsoka stared breathing shallow and forcefully pushed me away. Confused I lifted my head and soon realized that she was having a nightmare. I sighed and slowly wrapped my arms around her and sat up, pulled her head and upper body into my lap and started calming her down. I lightly stared stroking her montrals, knowing that that were her weak spots. I lightly kissed her forehead and she seemed to calm down, before starting to uncontrollably turn. I pulled her closer, but she resisted and continued to fight me. I could barely avoid the blows she caused by throwing her hands and body all around the bed. She slowly stared to stir and I slowly let her go as she lifted herself up.

She breathed like she just jogged ten miles and I slowly rubbed her back. "Hey, are you ok?" I whispered into her shoulder and kissed her neck. She shook her head and turned around.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came in when I thought you used too much time to dress yourself. I was worried, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you did." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck. "I thought you were going to run away when I started moving around."

"How do you-"

"It repeats itself every month."

"What does?"

"The memory of, of the day when I- I..." I immediately knew what she was talking about and slowly kissed her hands that covered her face. She pushed them away and smiled at the sheets below us. "My uncle told me that when I have this nightmares I usually scratch and claw and fight like I was being attacked or something, so I know what you just saw and been a part of. I thought you were going to leave."

"Never. I'm your comfort pillow." Her red, stained eyes looked at me and I hugged her, stopping her from saying anything else.

Ahsoka finally fully calmed down and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"Anything. Anything you want, I'm here." I gave her s kiss on the lips and we lied back down, resting our heads on one pillow and looking at each other before Ahsoka closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
>Give me a time and place and I'll rendezvous,<br>I'll fly to it, I'll meet ya there  
>Girl you know I got you<strong>_

**Two weeks later:**

I woke up to the sound of my communicator beeping and slowly reached out to answer it.

A miniature Obi-Wan appeared in front of me and I quickly sat up, not turning around and checking on Ahsoka. "Anakin... Is there any excuse for you not being here?"_  
><em>

I raised my brow. "What do you mean?"

I could see him shake his head and I was more confused than before. We stared at each other for a moment and then someone someone stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry Anakin. I didn't wish to wake you up."

Ahsoka stood next to Obi-Wan and I quickly turned around, facing the empty side of the bed, where Ahsoka slept. "I slept in?"

"Yes, Ahsoka just finished her speech. She-"

"I really wanted you there, but the last couple of days were extremely exhausting and you suffered the most, so I decided to let you rest." she whispered something to Obi-Wan and he slowly disappeared.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry. I know there is no excuse for what happened and I'm sorry. I love, what can I do to make it up to you." she shook her head and smiled lightly.

"You and Obi-Wan are no longer my guards, which means that this is the last time I see you for a month or two."

"What do you mean?" I got up and quickly dressed myself in my Jedi garments. "I'm leaving for a celebration in an hour and then I'm visiting Shili for a reunion with my parents."

I grabbed the communicator off my nightstand and walked out into the dining room. "Where are you?

"I'm on my way to the ship. I know what you're planning to do, so I-"

"Which platform?" Ahsoka sighed and turned to Obi-Wan. "I have to go, Anakin."

"Which one!?"

"Platform 48B." I jumped into my speeder, that was waiting for me on her personal platform and speeded off into the direction if her platform. She disconnected me and I quickly speeded up and pushed a few of the drives in front of me, to the side.

_**Us, trust...  
>A couple of things I can't spell without you<br>Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
>Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's is our point of view<br>**_

I landed my speeder and jumped out. Ahsoka was already waiting for me at the ship and when she saw me she quickly ran towards me. "Anakin! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I said I was coming."

"You didn't need to."

"But I did. I love you and I'm coming with you." Ahsoka smiled widely and jumped up and down. "Really? What about your Jedi duties?"

"I think I deserve a break. You?"

She hugged me and I spun her around. We faced the end of the platform and smiled. "What a great view! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." We were on one of the highest platforms and the view really was something great. I looked at her. "Well, I've seen better." She shook her head and pulled me along.

_**Man now we stepping out like wow (Oh God)  
>Camera's point and shoot,<br>Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
>You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered,<br>**_

We sat in the back of the ship, next to each other and waited for the maids to come onboard. After everyone sat in their seat I slightly raised my brow as the ship still didn't move. "What's going on? Who are we waiting for?"

"Padmé." I cringed and looked at her again. "What? Why?"

"She is the one who invited me to the celebration."

"Where is it?"

"On Naboo." I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "Well, this will be interesting."

Just as I uncovered my face Padmé stepped onboard. "Ahsoka, so nice to see you again... Anakin?" I raised my left hand in hello and she smiled. "It's- nice to see you."T

The whole trip to Naboo was silent as Padmé talked to her _friend _and I and Ahsoka didn't speak at all.

As we stepped out and walked down the ramp, half of the capital city's population greeted us. I looked at Ahsoka and noticed how her eyes sparkled as people cheered for both her as well as Padmé. Her face lid up and I stepped aside, letting her live the moment. I turned to her maids and took the heavy things out of their hands. They thanked me and I quickly took the things up, into Ahsoka's room in the palace. She joined me moments later and jumped onto her bed. "Where did you run off to? I missed you."

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped onto the balcony With a glass of wine in my hands. "I don't know, I just didn't want to stand there."

She stepped outside and joined me by my side. "Let's go somewhere. There's a really nice lake villa not far from the palace. How about we go there?"

"Oh, Anakin, I can't. I and Padmé are meeting with the Queen and the Chancellor. Come with me." I turned to face her and frowned. "No, you go on, I'll stay here."

"Thanks!" Ahsoka quickly dressed herself into a long red gown with a cutout back and long sleeves that seemed to be way too long for her, but she just pulled them up And it looked good. I sighed and walked behind her. "You really plan on going?"

"Yeah, you said-"

"I said it because I didn't want you to think that I'm trying to hold you back."

"But you are. You said I could go. If you don't want me to go, you could have said it."

"Ok, I say it now."

"Well now is to late!" She picked up her purse and stormed out the room. I sighed and laid down on the bed.

_**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
>It's green where you water it<br>So I know we got issues baby true, true, true  
>But I'd rather work on this with you<br>Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
><strong>_

I laid on our bed and stared at the ceiling. My thoughts drifted of to R2 somehow, when my communicator started beeping and I quickly answered, hoping it was Ahsoka. A tall brown haired figure in pink smiled at me and I sighed. "Padmé?"

"Hello Ani. How are you?"

"I-I'm good, thanks. You?"

"Good. There is something I want to talk to you about. I know you might not want to hear this, but Ahsoka-"

"What? What's with Ahsoka?" She seemed to resist continuing, but she finally sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "Well, Obi-Wan's here. He just arrived."

"So? How does that connect to Ahsoka?"

"I know you and Ahsoka are together, so I want to let you know. She and Obi-Wan left to talk and they were gone for a really long time, so I decided to check on them. They didn't see me, but I saw them hugging each other." I rolled my eyes, not believing a thing she said.

"You must have seen someone else."

"No, I saw Obi-Wan's silhouette and Ahsoka's red gown in the moonlight." I sat up, stunned and confused as I started to believe what she said. "Where?"

"Come down, I'll show you. They're still there." I grabbed my lightsaber and my communicator and stormed down the stairs into the lobby, where Padmé stoops waiting. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I just wanted to see if this was one of your tricks to get me alone." She smiled for a short moment then told me to follow her. We stepped around the corner and kept on walking in a dark corridor and I could see two figures standing at the end. She was telling the truth, maybe. As we neared the two figures my heart began to beat faster, my inhales became rough and deep and my eyes began to water. I could make out Ahsoka's and Obi-Wan's silhouette and I couldn't hold back, I began to run towards them.

"Anakin, stop!" Padme's scream brought me back into reality and before I could stop, I was already in front of the pair. Ahsoka let go of Obi-Wan's robe and looked at me with wide eyes. She stepped towards me and stopped as she saw tears running down my cheeks. "Anakin..."

"How could you!? I love you and you go and betray me like Padmé did! I thought you loved me!" I let my emotions out even though Obi-Wan was standing next to Ahsoka, shook written all over his face. My expression changed and I looked at him with hate. "How could _you_? My own master betrayed me."

"Anakin what are you talking about? I and Ahsoka were just-"

"Oh I saw what you were doing! You," I looked at Ahsoka. "Never speak to me again. And you," I looked at Obi-Wan. "Do the same."

I turned around and stormed to my room with Padmé following close behind. I grabbed my clothes that I put into the drawer near the bed and put them in my pack as Padmé stormed into the room. "Anakin, calm down. I have never seen you act this way before, not even when you and I broke up."

"When we broke up our spark had died long ago. Either way we would have broken up sooner or later, but with Ahsoka... I never expected her to do this to me."

"Maybe, maybe we should try again." I raised my head from the pack and looked at her. I thought for a moment then shook my head. "No, never again. I still love her."

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I know you thought for a moment when I said that we should try again." She smiled and left my room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed when Ahsoka walked in. She quietly stepped to my side and I refused to look at her. "Anakin, it's not what you think. Obi-Wan was just-"

"Checking you over, up close." Ahsoka made a disgustEd face and sat down next to me. I still refused to look at her, but she grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were bloody red and her grace stained by her tears. "He came here to inform me that my next trip was canceled. And I won't be visiting Shili the way it was first supposed to be."

"Why?"

"My parents were killed." I looked at her as her face once again watered itself. I raised my hand and brushed her cheek. Suddenly I realized what had happened. I had caused Ahsoka even more pain today and I blamed her for something that didn't happen. "Obi-Wan wanted to let me know personally because we were friends."

"Ahsoka I'm so so so so sorry. Now it all ads up. I was so stupid, I thought... Padmé told me that you were hugging and were really close."

"Padmé told you? And you believed her?"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. At first I didn't, but I wanted to check it out because she kept repeating herself and then I saw your silhouette next to his... I'm sorry."

"it's ok. I understand what you felt, since you have been through it twice. Obi-Wan is quite confused. He's really hurt by what you did back there and so am I, but I understand you." She put her head on my shoulder and breathed into my neck.

_**As long as you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you love..., love me, love me  
>As long as you love..., love me, love me<br>As long as you love..., love me, love me  
>As long as you love..., love me, love me<strong>_

"You know I'm never ever going to do what Padmé did, because I love you. She did too, but not as much as I do." I nodded my head and sighed. "This will only make us stronger as a couple."

"I agree." Ahsoka pushed me backwards and sat on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun." She smiled and pulled my tunic over my head. I pulled the sheets from under us and we slowly got in. I kissed her and she spread her lips, letting me enter and explore her mouth with my tongue. We chafed roles and I climbed onto of her. Slowly tracing her outline with my lips.

We looked at each other and Ahsoka nodded, her passion ignited in her eyes and transferred to me.

_**As long as you love me**_

**Ok, so the last chorus is pretty hard to make out, so I had a HARD time trying to fix it, but in the end I just got fed up and said 'Screw this!' Anyway, I hope it's not that much of a big deal.**

**As you can clearly see, I know absolutely nothing about politics. When someone mentions that, I'm already cut out of the conversation. **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahsoka survived Order 66 and lived a life among her friends. After the Empire ended she heard the news about Vader's death and decided to travel to his location and get a glimpse of him one last time.**

**The way I loved you by Selena Gomez, one of my favorite artists. It's a really sad song to me and represents that first love that you never forget because to you it was perfect. I haven't experienced it yet, so... Nevermind. Two chapters in one day... I'm really proud of myself. :)**

**This had been written a looong time ago, when I was still a beginner.**

Ahsoka stepped into the light of the fire and looked at the man who she once looked up to, being burned to dust. Her nostrils burned as she inhaled the smell of her burning love and her former master.

Lux quietly stood behind her and watched as the Galaxy's biggest threat has finally ended his Empire. He didn't quite understand why Ahsoka was so hurt by it all, after all Vader was the one who threw her away and killed half of the galaxy years later just so that he could find her and kill what was left of Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi they once knew. Lux extended his hand and touched Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'll wait for you in Theed."

He waited for a response and after she nodded, he turned around, got onto his speeder and left. Ahsoka stared at the flames and let one single teardrop fall and slid down her cheek. She turned around before saying a Shili goodbye and ran into the thick forest.

Luke's eyes wondered of into the dark shadows of the forest and spotted a reflection of the fire in what seemed to be a... Tear? He moved around the burning corpse but found no one standing on the other side. The person must have seen his sudden movement and left. R2-D2 rolled over to him and beeped something in a low shallow voice. Luke turned around and nodded.

"Who could that be R2? Everybody is celebrating the end of the Empire." R2 beeped a response and moved to stand in front of Luke.

"You know her? How do you know it's a she?" the beeps were getting louder and impatient as R2 began to shake and roll around in circles.

"Alright, alright. We'll go after her." he got up and started running into the direction in which he thought the lady went.

Ahsoka jumped off of the tree and landed on her feet. She quickened her walking pace and started running through the forest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stopped and leaned on one of the trees for support. She heard some noise behind her and a bright light searched and soon found her. Her senses shot out to her follower and she jumped up and grabbed one of the branches above. She lifted herself in the air and looked for an easy and quick way out. There were a few branches separated from the others on every tree, like something has already went through them. She used that trail and came to a clearing, where her Starfighter was waiting. Before she jumped off, she looked around if her follower was still on her tail, but it looked like he turned to another direction. She exhaled and jumped down. Her eyes traveled around the clearing and she slowly got into her Starfighter. She and Lux were supposed to meet in Theed, where Padmé was born and buried, so she slowly started it up and flew to Naboo.

When she finally landed, it was already dark, but the fireworks still raged on. She tried to find a more secluded area of the planet, but still near the city. There was a clearing in the forest near the capital, that was big enough for Ahsoka's Starfighter. She made a safe landing and opened the glass above her head. Her red, tear filled eyes searches around the clearing and she slowly climbed out off it and touched the grassy ground with her feet. Her legs caved in and she fell to her knees, her robe falling off her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and listened to the howl of the gale. The fireworks have already stopped and there was no other sound but that. Ahsoka stood back up and continued her way through the forest in a slower pace. As her feet hit the muddy ground, to Ahsoka it sounded like when they were on Onderon. The cold night and the cold breeze that blew her robe to the side... She remembered the tall trees and the green pale grass that had its silver reflection from the full moon. It was just like this night. Only with a big hole. That night Anakin still stood by her side. That night Obi-Wan was still alive and well, as was Anakin. Her thoughts trailed back to her former master and she collapsed onto the ground again. She wasn't far from the city, since she stood near the end of the forest, but she was happy that she couldn't hear the people's cheers.

**_Everything's cool, yeah_**  
><strong><em>It's all gonna be okay, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday<em>**  
><strong><em>But not today, no<em>**

She traced over her chest and found a small bump under her shirt. Pulling it up from underneath, she reviled it to be a jeweled necklace. The thought of how she got it stung her heart and she quietly put it away, before bursting into tears. She tried to calm herself by telling herself that it was good for the Galaxy, good for Anakin, and that it's good for her. It was meant to happen.

She, again, took hold of the necklace and squeezed it in her palm. One day the memory that the necklace held won't be sad and will only cheer her up, but that wasn't the case today.

_**'Cause I don't feel so good**_  
><em><strong>I'm tangled up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart is on my sleeve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow is a mystery to me<strong>_

She looked back at the direction from where she just came from and slowly stood up. Her legs couldn't stop shaking and her stomach made a knot as she slowly started walking towards the city and started taking in what just happened. Her heart raced and ached at the same time and she slowly slid the hood over her head. She could just feel herself breaking in peaces with every new information she would realize. It just seemed surreal for her to lose Anakin, even though she had lost him twenty five years back, but not fully. She was used to thinking that there was still some good in Anakin, that he still loved her like she loved him, that someday he was going to walk up to her and say that he has left the Empire and has decided to stay with her.

She came to a halt just little a outside the city gates and started wondering about the future. She really didn't have a future now that Anakin was dead. Tomorrow didn't seem to exists for her.

_**And it might be wonderful**_  
><em><strong>It might be magical<strong>_  
><em><strong>It might be everything I've waited for<strong>_  
><em><strong>A miracle<strong>_

She wondered off and into the crowded streets of Theed. Some people stood in crowded circles, some sat on the nearest benches, some danced and some even cried at the end of the Empire, but all she wanted to do was wait for something good to happen, something she has been waiting for.

A few male homo sapiens stepped to her, but she just shrugged them off and continued to silently cry and walk around in the crowd. She bumped into someone and he quickly apologized. "Sorry, miss. I didn't see you there."

Ahsoka shook her head and apologized for her bumping into him. "It was my fault."

"No, no. Let me get you something to drink." Ahsoka looked up at the tall brow haired man. For a minute he reminded her of... "Anakin?"

"No, it's Talmein." Ahsoka thanked the man and walked away with her head down again.

_**Oh, but even if I fall in love again**_  
><em><strong>With someone new<strong>_  
><em><strong>It can never be the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I loved you<strong>_

She raised her head as she came to a halt outside of a pub, where she and Lux were supposed to meet. She entered and looked around for that familiar face in the smoke of different cigars and cigarettes. The smell of it and alcohol filled her nostrils and she quickly moved to sit next to Lux when she found him. "Hey, Ahsoka."

Lux smiled at her and she thanked him for waiting.

She knew Lux loved her ever since they met. That was the reason he let her hide in his palace when Order 66 took place. In a way she sorta returned his feeling, but till now she also loved Anakin and she was sure she wasn't going to love anyone like she loved Anakin. Not even close.

**_Letting you go is_**  
><strong><em>Making me feel so cold, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>And I've been trying to make-believe it doesn't hurt<em>**  
><strong><em>But that makes it worse, yeah<em>**

"How are you feeling?"

Ahsoka raised her chest, trying to act tough. "I'm ok."

Lux wrapped an arm around her as she smiled at the ground. "It's not that bad." That a complete lie! She cursed at her broken heart and sobbed into Lux's shoulder.

_**See, I'm a wreck inside**_  
><em><strong>My tongue is tied<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my whole body feels so weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>The future may be all I really need<strong>_

"Talk to me if you want." Ahsoka nodded. She didn't have the strength to answer and she feared that her own voice is going to betray her.

People were staring to stare so Lux decided that it was time to leave. "Come on."

She tried to stand, but her legs caved in and she sat back down. Extending her hand she slowly pulled Lux closer. "Help?"

Lux nodded and pulled her up. Together they walked outside and stepped on one of the rides that took them above the gap. (Weird, I know.)

"Lux, I just want to get on with my life. Forget this day and live."

"Then do so." Ahsoka laughed. "That's harder than you think. You never lost your loved one."

She sat down on one of the benches and looked at the gap below.

"I'll be right back." Lux walked off and Ahsoka sighed. "Anakin, if you hear me... Why did it have to be this way?"

She looked back up and noticed blue fog was starting to gather around her.

**_And it might be wonderful_**  
><strong><em>It might be magical<em>**  
><strong><em>It might be everything I've waited for<em>**  
><strong><em>A miracle<em>**

"I really don't know what to do right now. I don't know what to expect from the future. In the past I would wake up and dream of day when you would be mine again. But now that you're gone... I don't know what to wake up for. Maybe I'll find someone like you, maybe he'll look and sound like you." She smiled at her stupidity. "Even if that happens, it will be the most wonderful thing in the world. I real miracle."

**_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_**  
><strong><em>With someone new<em>**  
><strong><em>It can never be the way I loved you<em>**

"But that won't be the same as to how it was with you. There will never be anyone that will mean as much to me as you did. I will never love anyone like I loved you." She closed her eyes and imagined Anakin right there, by her side.

"Ahsoka?" She opened her eyes and stared at the blue ghost in front of her. "A-Ana-Anakin... Is that you?"

She received a nod and started sobbing again. Anakin sat down next to her and smiled. "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "You remember me!"

"Of course I do. You were my Padawan and I was your master. How could I ever forget you?"

**_Like a first love_**  
><strong><em>My one and only true love<em>**  
><strong><em>Was it written all over my face?<em>**

Ahsoka cringed at those words and Anakin frowned. "But that isn't how it goes. You're crying from another reason."

Ahsoka nodded and cleared her face with her robe. "Ahsoka do you know why I'm here?"

She lightly shook her head and he continued. "Because our bond is stronger than you think. You subconsciously called me for something... Something is bothering you. What we wanted to say to each other hasn't been said."

Ahsoka looked into his ghostly eyes and melted away. She smiled and looked away.

"You loved me, didn't you? I was your first love, wasn't I?" Ahsoka chuckled. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes."

**_Yeah, I loved you like you loved me_**  
><strong><em>Like something pure and holy<em>**  
><strong><em>Like something that can never be replaced<em>**

"I never told you this; I loved you since the beginning. At first I didn't know what to make of my feelings for you, but then I realized that my love for you was the clearest and purest thing I have ever felt. You practically owned my hear, and still do."

Anakin smiled at her. Even though she was more than forty years old, she was still like his Padawan, young at heart. But there was a saying that said that Togrotas may be forty in human years, but they are led than twenty-five in Togruta.

"if I'm honest, I loved you too." Ahsoka moved her head from side to side, slowly taking in the new information. She smiled happily and covered her face with her hands.

"I searched for your replacement when Order 66 took place, but I just couldn't get over you." Ahsoka wanted to lean forward and kiss Anakin, but she knew she would fall right through him.

"Where have you been all these years? You look like you're thirty."

"I am actually." Anakin raised his ghostly brow in disbelieve. "In Togruta years, right?"

"No, I was carbon frozen or whatever it's called." She noticed Anakin's weird look. "It's a long story. I made a deal with the wrong people and was carried around for thirteen years."

Anakin grinned and closed his eyes after a short while. "You always followed in my footsteps."

"That, I did. That did."

**_And it was wonderful  
>It was magical<br>It was everything I've waited for_**  
><strong><em>A miracle<em>**

Anakin slowly started fading away. "No, no! Please don't! I need you! I love you! Anakin, please, please stay!" Her cries couldn't help.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. We'll se each other once again. Someday, when your life will pass, I will be the first to welcome you to the force". Anakin disappeared completely and Ahsoka sat down and cried.

Lux sat down next to her and smiled sadly. He couldn't bare to see Ahsoka this upset.

**_And if I should ever fall in love again_**  
><strong><em>With someone new<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, it could never be the way<em>**  
><strong><em>No, it will never be the way<em>**  
><strong><em>I loved you<em>**

Ahsoka slowly stood up and neared the end of the platform that was left unguarded without a fence or something that would protect the people onboard from falling off.

She looked at Lux and smiled. He really was a good friend. His smile faded as she stepped to the edge.

"Ahsoka, stop!" He tried to catch her, but she already pushed herself of the edge.

Covering his face he fell to his knees. "Ahsoka!"

**What a sad end. I cried a little, but at least she's with the one she loves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I haven't updated this songfics collection in ages and am hoping someone still reads it.**

**Not many songs inspire me as much as this one did. So much that I've decided to change my typical songfic structure for this one. It has a lot of metaphors in it, so don't take the song literally like any other. It's been lying around on my laptop for a while now and I finally finished it. An update for DCPU (Death Can't Part Us; as I like to call it) will soon follow.**

**Anakin pretty much feels he is the one responsible for what happened. And he thinks of other moments when he acted badly towards Ahsoka... - That was my first idea, but this is a songfic collection of ANISOKA songfics, so why not make it more dramatic. After a while they meet again on a party in the senate building and well... **

**I skip through time a bit, almost after every verse, switching to the past, present, past and then the present again... He's remembering past events and thinking out loud about them. I didn't know how to separate memories to make it less confusing, so I'll use '...'.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Anakin's POV:**

**_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

I walked though the doors of my quarters and sighed, still shocked after what happened.

I slowly dragged my feet to the end of my bed that was closest to me and sat down. I couldn't comprehend what just happened. My heart was acing too badly and I put my face I'm my head, sobbing dryly.

"Ahsoka." I let my thumb rub over Ahsoka's silk braid and squeezed it in my palm. How I wish I had done more to help her. How I wish I had stood my her even more. I should have talked to the council, I should have shown her I supported her instead of walking away, I should have tried harder, I...

I stopped myself as my eyes wondered to Ahsoka's bad across the room. It seemed bigger than usual. Maybe because of the emptiness... I got up and knelt in front of it. Her smell was still present and it only made me sadder than I was before. "Ahsoka, come back!"

I shook my head and wiped away those three or more tears that were running down my cheeks. My eyes wondered around the room and back to her bed. Ahsoka's studies and things weren't here anymore, giving this room a lonely emptiness.

**_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_**

"Anakin, you're needed in the war room." It used to be 'you and Ahsoka'...

**_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_**

"Anakin, I want you to know that I'm shocked and sad about what happened just as much as you are, but if you need any support after Ahsoka left, I-" I walked away, leaving Obi-Wan in the middle of his sentence. The last thing I need was another reminder of Ahsoka right now.

"Anakin?!"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Out."

**_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**  
><strong><em>And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh<em>**

I stepped out of his quarters and leaned against the wall, unable to move from my sadness and pain. I know Ahsoka started to question of the Jedi order, but if I could hold, why can't she!? Why did she leave me here!? Why didi leave her? I failed her.

I slid down the wall, feeling her braid in my back pocket of my belt.

I felt like I've betrayed her, like... I hit my head back into the wall, out of frustration. This is all my fault! Now Ahsoka left her dreams, betrayal of us piercing her soul... She didn't even finish her Padawanship.

**_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_**  
><strong><em>That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand<em>**

_"So?" I looked at her. "Nothing."_

_"There has to be something to do."_

_"I'm actually having a day off." I raised my brow._

_"Really? Why?"_

_"I just finished my solo mission and the council agreed to give me a day off to relax, besides, it's my birthday today. I'm going to see Barriss and then head out alone to grab some food... Wanna come with?"_

_"No, no. I actually have to be somewhere right now." I saw her bow her head and I smiled lightly._

_"We'll do it next year. Oh... And happy birthday." I said, popping my head from around the doorframe before leaving. _How I wished that day would come.

_..._

_"Snips, you ok?"_

_"Yeah, just feeling a bit sick." She stopped and crouched down._

_"Come on! You'll rest after we get on board that ship."_

_"Anakin, help her! We need to get out of here as fast as possible." I looked up at Obi-Wan in the gunship and jumped up to join him. "Come on, Ahsoka!"_

_I watched as she slowly leaped up and landed on the edge of the gunship. Obi-Wan pulled her in and we flew away, the gunship doors closing._

_I looked at Obi-Wan as he shook his head at me. "You could have at least helped her up. Lend a hand."_

_"Sorry, my mind is somewhere else." We were on our way to save Padmé and some other Senators. _

_Ahsoka stepped to my side and crouched down again. "Master, could you-"_

_"Let's go Snips! There's no time!" I cut her of as the gunship's doors opened again._ I should have payed more attention to what she was doing.

**_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**

_"Wanna do something, Skyguy?"_

_"Not now. I have to go... Somewhere."_

_"Oh, ok." I looked at the clothes waiting for me on the bed. "I'll go take a shower."_

_"I'll be here, reading or something." She walked to her bed and sat down._

_"Bye Snips."_

**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

_"You know, we have a day off."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. And there's a party in the Senate. I was invited by Riyo."_

_"That's nice, Snips."_

_"Wanna go with me?"_

_"Oh, no. You have fun. I have to help Obi-Wan with something." I lied. I was going to meet with Padmé._

_She looked at me sadly and smiled lightly. "Are you sure? You've been working every time we have a day off. Are you trying to avoid me?"_

_"Nonsense. I just have a lot to do."_

**_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_**

I pulled on my hood up and walked out into the cold night of Coruscant. I walked to my airspeeder and hopped in. I knew Padmé would be working late, busy with Senator stuff, so I decided to surprise her there. Right now I needed someone to talk to and get my mind off Ahsoka. Wherever she was, I hope she was safe...

I landed my speeder with haste and walked up the stairs that led into the Senate building. I was already on the level where Padmé's office is when I heard faint footsteps behind me. "Anakin?"

"Padmé?"

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and pulled her in for a tight hug. The smell brunette hair had filled my nostrils and I smiled for a moment, before becoming serious again. "I came to surprise you."

"We haven't talked since..." She stopped talking and looked at the ground. Anyway, I wasn't able to tell you that today I'm not working late."

"Why are you still here then?"

"We're organizing a party to welcome Onderon into the Republic." Now I finally noticed she was wearing a long purple dress, not for Senate duty. "You should come. I think you deserve to socialize and get busy."

"I don't know..."

She grabbed my hand gently and led me down a set of stairs. "You're already here, so you must join in. Besides, you'll finally meet Lux Bonteri."

"I've already met him, Padmé. Remember? I, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were sent to help them out when the Separatists attacked his planet." Ahsoka first mentioned him after she and Padmé secretly traveled to Raxus without the councils permission and when I first saw him, he confirmed my suspicions. Just a little boy, that's all that he was.

We walked into a big crowded hall or ballroom and I immediately spotted the Chancellor, surrounded by his guards and his assistant. He noticed me and motioned me to step closer. Padmé nodded lightly as I glanced at her for permission and walked up to him. "Chancellor."

"Anakin, how good to see you! I didn't know you were attending this gathering."

"I didn't know myself until now. Senator Amidala persuaded me to join her."

"It is good that she did, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." He smiled and looked in front of himself. "It's too bad that you missed Senator Bonteri's speech, it was quite amusing."

"I'm sorry, too." He laughed lightly and straightened up, sighing. I stood my his side, mimicking his movements and grabbing a glass of wine as a servant passed us, holding the plate above his shoulders. "How are you?"

I looked at the ground. He didn't need to know what I felt. "I'm good."

"You've recovered from your ex Padawan's trial?"

"Y-yes." He smiled again, this time showing me his teeth. "That's my boy... Now, if you excuse me, I have to speak of some private matters with fellow Senators."

"Of course, Chancellor." I bowed and walked away, heading to the other side of the room. Padmé followed me and leaned against the wall next to me. "Are you alright, Ani?"

"I'm fine Padmé." Just as I glanced at her something orange and familiar caught the corner of my eye. It moved to one of the exits, her arm holding on to the Bonteri boy, dancing, smiling and laughing about something. I turned my head from Padmé and stared at the exit. "If you excuse me, I think I saw-"

"Go, socialize." I nodded and ran after her.

An orange hand rested on the doorframe in front of me and I slowed down before stopping completely, listening to what they were saying. "Don't worry, no one cares anymore. You were cleared of all charges, so there's no reason for anyone to act like that towards you."

"I know, but there's still doubt and a little bit of hostility felt in the air. I think I should go." She moved her hand away from the frame and I moved closer, unable to hear their whispers.

"No, Ahsoka. Please stay."

"Fine, but at a first sign of trouble and I'm out of here."

"What's trouble for you?"

"You know Lux."

I glanced around if anyone was looking at me and then back at the exit. "Anakin."

I moved away quickly, afraid she's seen me. I cursed under my breath and waited for her to come out. It didn't happen. Instead they raised their voice and continued talking. "You know if I see him things will go bad."

"You won't, this is the Senate building not the temple." Her hand reappeared and I looked down at it.

I hesitated, moving my hand up and down before finally touching hers lightly. She flinched her hand away and looked at who was touching it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as I smiled. It was good seeing her again. I closed my eyes and pulled her in for a hug, not minding the fact that she was trying to say something and move away.

After a minute she finally got me to back away. We stared at each other for a while until I finally lost it and broke the dreadful silence. It took me a while to get what I wanted to say out, so it all sounded a bit hysterically weak. Probably because I was. "I-I've missed you."

She looked sad and nodded her head lightly, probably not trusting her voice like me. "How are you?"

"Good." That's all she could say? "Ahsoka I-" I was cut off as a clumsy, probably drunk, senator bumped into me and sent me stumbling into Ahsoka. My body crushed her against the wall and we stayed that way for a while, even after the senator apologized and moved away. She breathed deeply and fast, I breathed deeply and fast, both of us staring at each other's eyes, waiting for something to be said. "Are you ok?"

I still didn't move and she didn't push me off of her. We stood there, both cemented into the floor, our bodies glued together. It was awkward, but it felt good at the same time. She looked down at my chest and hands and I had a hard time not looking at her hole above her chest. I finally noticed she didn't have her usual outfit on. She was wearing a red replica of Ventress's old dress, without the Sith trappings. She must have noticed my stare as she finally pushed me away and turned towards the wall, crossing her hands over her chest. I stood still, letting her push me away and cursed under my breath, still a bit ecstatic from what happened. "I, umm... I'm sorry."

It wasn't probably the best line right now, since I've just confirmed her suspicions that I was indeed staring at her chest. Who could blame me, I'm a man!? I shook my head quickly. This is Ahsoka I'm talking about. "It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"Padmé invited me. She thought socializing would do me good. Now I have to thank her big time."

"For?"

"If she hadn't invited me, I wouldn't have seen you."

"Oh." She looked at the ground while I kept on smiling in joy. I was so so scared something happened to her and the fact that she was here and ok... It was overwhelming, but I was happy to know it. "What have you been up to lately."

"I've been thinking. Getting my head straightened out. You?"

"I've been dealing with your leave." I tried to sound as least pathetic as I could about telling her the truth, but I felt like my brain went for a walk around the block and left me here. She nodded and apologized. "... It was just something that I needed to do."

I stared at her, trying to figure out what now. "Want to dance?"

I cringed at that. "Oh, right. I forgot, you don't like parties and you don't like to dance... At least not while I'm around."

She turned around, ready to leave, but I caught her arm and pulled her back. "I wouldn't mind trying out if you want. Haven't danced in a while, but I think I still got it in me."

"I know what you're doing."

"You do?"

"Yes." She crossed her hands over her chest, but her lip and raised her eyemarking, throwing her left hip outwards. I sighed and crossed my hands over my chest and leaned closer.

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_**  
><strong><em>Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life<em>**

"Look, I know I was a bad teacher and a bad friend sometimes. I remember how many times you had a day off and was wiling to sacrifice it for my needs, but I couldn't do that on your day off. I know I acted selfish and bored, even mean, when you had a birthday and I walked out on you. I know I sounded and looked hypocritical when I said I don't like to dance and hate parties when I'm standing in front of you right now... When you were leaving the order I thought I was a good master, when I stood by you and believed in you, but I realized I just wasn't all that good to you like I should have been. I'm partly guiltily of your faith loss in the order, of making you feel like you were betrayed by me... I caused you to walk away..."

**_Now I never, ever get to clean up the mess I made_**  
><strong><em>And it haunts me every time I close my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh<em>**

"And I know it's far too late right now, but I just want you to know it, to be aware that I know what I did, what I've done. I pushed you away so many times because I was busy with Padmé, with other problems... I thought you were strong enough to be on your own, to take care of yourself, I thought you didn't have problems like I did. And... And it haunts me every time I think of you..." I stopped moving my hands from my heart to her and around like a romantic lunatic and looked at her eyes, barely holding back the tears... Like her. "I hate the fact that if my attitude was different you would probably finish your trials and become a Jedi knight. What you always wanted, what was your dream. Now, what you'll do? Where will you go? Ahsoka if you need any help, you know where I am, you know how to contact me... I'd as you to return, but I know there's no chance for that."

**_Too young, too dumb to realize_**  
><strong><em>That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand<em>**  
><strong><em>Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance<em>**

I stood there, my fingers mentally crossed in my head as I waited for her to say something, to let me know what she felt, what she thought. "Anakin, I... What happened between us, how you acted towards me-"

"I know. I was stupid and I acted idiotically. I should have given you more of my time. Especially on your birthday. The force, what kind of person would walk out on a girl on her birthday?... I know I waisted a lot, but-" before I could continue Lux stopped at Ahsoka's side and took hold of her hand.

**_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**  
><strong><em>Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man<em>**

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I watched him take her away in silence, my jaw dragging behind my head as I turned it to see where they were going. They walked to the center of the room, Lux wrapped his arms around her and they started dancing.

"So, have you talked to anyone already?" I glanced at her and nodded. "Really? Who?"

"Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka? You talked to Ahsoka?" She turned me to look at her. "Ani, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Padmé. I'm sorry, I'm just... A bit shocked."

"I am, too. I can't remember the last time Ahsoka came to any party in the Senate." Neither could I. My eyes wondered to the two and I felt something sting my heart. I was glad for her. I hope he treats her better than I did.

**_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**  
><strong><em>Oh, I know I'm probably much too late<em>**  
><strong><em>To try and apologize for my mistakes <em>**

I felt Padmé's hand on my lower back and she stepped closer. "Anakin, what did you two talk about?"

I told her I'd tell her later and she left me alone, walking over to a grouping senators. I looked Ahsoka fast enough to see her retreat her glance from me.

That does it.

I put down the wine glass and charged at the two, tapping Lux's shoulder and telling him that Padmé wants to speak to him. That way he'd leave and leave me almond with Ahsoka. She wanted to walk over to the refreshments, but I pulled her back and made a spin. "See? I still got it?"

"I wouldn't know." True.

We danced for a while, until the music turned slow, the musicians dragging every tone on and on and on. Both I and Ahsoka yawned and stepped to the side, letting other dance partners take the floor. "That was fun."

"You weren't bad either."

"Thanks, Skyguy."

"Ahsoka, I'm definitely going to miss you and I really don't want to do this, but..." She leaned in, listening closely to what I had to say.

**_But I just want you to know_**  
><strong><em>I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand<em>**  
><strong><em>Gives you all his hours when he has the chance <em>**

"Even though I was once your Jedi master, I want you to know that I'm happy for you." She raised her eyemarking as I continued. "I hope he treats you like I forgot to. Especially on your birthday. I know I waisted my chance and my apology wasn't accepted, but I really hope he treats you better than royalty..."

"What are you talking about? Anakin, how you acted towards me and what happened between us had no affect on my decision to leave the order. I questioned the council about its priorities and the fact that then put the Senate in front of one of their own. You were never a problem and I never complained about anything. Did I?" I shook my head lightly. "I was actually glad that you gave me that much freedom, focusing on Padmé. I learn to take care of myself, to be stronger and to make my own decisions. If anything, I have to thank you." She pulled me in for a tight hug. "What about Lux?"

"He's a good friend. He helped me by clearing Ventress's name. I made a promise to speak to the Senate on her behalf since she's changed."

I smiled into her shoulder and hugged her back. "So, we're good?"

"We're great. Anakin, without you if probably be dead right about now. You didn't just teach me how to become a good Jedi, you taught me how to be a stronger and better person. And I'm grateful for that."

**_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**  
><strong><em>Do all the things I should have done when I was your man<em>**  
><strong><em>Do all the things I should have done when I was your man<em>**

**I know the ending is a bit dull, but hey...**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas about which songs to use next I'm open to suggestions... Actually, asking you for some. Leave a review or PM me.  
><strong>

**Thanks.**


End file.
